A Meaning in Life
by natsumizu
Summary: I thought it would be a new beginning for me to run away. I'd be fine with being forgotten. I'll just start new with a clean slate. But remnants of the past prevent me on achieving that. Two guys and an organization. Oh boy. Sasuten & Nejiten.
1. Running Away

I made this story back in 2007. 07-09 for a story is kind of sad.

I haven't been here for two years, so beware. The first... well, the majority of the chapters were all written back then.

Excuse the noobish use of japanese words, and other idiotic things. Trust me, I'm embarassed by this.

But I'm too lazy to go back and fix my errors. Gahh. Enjoy. Or at least try to.

**A Meaning In Life**

**By Natsumi.  
**

**Chapter 1: Running Away**

The sunset on the village of Konoha, painting the skies with colorful reds and oranged, decorated with a few clouds. The village seemed calm, yet rustling with people walking down the streets. On top of the Hokage Monuments stood a kunoichi, staring out into the sunsetting sky. Tenten was her name. She had no last name. She had no memory of her childhood, and leading to the fact that she knew nothing about her parents or clan. She didn't even know if she had family alive in this world. A kunoichi was she, teamed up with three of Konoha's best taijutsu masters. Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Maito Gai. Neji had rose to the level of jounin. Lee had recovered from most of his injuries and yet still successful in his life as a shinobi. But as for her... she felt weak. Tenten felt like she hadn't progressed at all. It seems that at every training session she had with her teammates, she often ended up losing. She never beat Hyuuga Neji, and once in a while, Lee. She was the weak link. She felt useless and alone.

It was true, she was Konoha's own Weapons Mistress... her aim 100 always. The girl with the childish hair style. The tomboy. The girl who was teamed up with the Hyuuga Prodigy and the Taijutsu Master. The girl that left the Neji fangirls running for their lives. But was that all? Staring out into the sunset, her mind had told her those very things. Was she really weak? That useless? Tears flooded her eyes that made her vision blurry, making her chocolate brown eyes glassy-like. Wiping the tears away, she stood up and brushed herself off. Turning her back to the darkening sky, she sprinted through the green forests of Konoha, those very questions rang in her mind. It made her want to cuddle up into a ball and cry. Those very questions had been haunting her for the past few days. During those days, she'd put up a fake smile and pretended nothing was wrong. But deep inside... she was hurting badly. It ached her heart... pounding againest her chest. She couldn't take it anymore. Tenten stopped her sprinted and her feet landed to the ground. Her head bowed down and feet led her to the nearest tree, pounding her fists on the battered trunk. Her tears erupted and she let them flow freely.

"Why... was I even supposed to be here in the first place?" She asked herself. "Why am I weak? Why do I have no memory? Why..." she asked herself. Closing her eyes tightly, the tears still streaming down her red cheeks. A couple minutes later of her breaking down, she collected herself together and wiped her tears away. Making to vertical base gradually, she sprinted back into the village. How long was she able to keep this act up? Someone would find out eventually...

**The Next Day.**

Tenten woke up to the sound of her blaring alarm clock. Beating it into a pile of rubble, she slept in for the next few minutes. Recalling the events that happened yesterday, she clung to her pillow like a scared child. She felt tears wanting to form in her eyes... but they didn't fall. She had no more tears to shed. _'I am weak...' _she told herself. Clinging to her pillow, she eventually loosened her grip and collected herself together. She brushed her teeth and thought about this more. Sakura is the best medic nin here, and Tsunade's apprentice. Hinata and Ino would soon be heiresses to their clans. Temari had risen to the level of Jounin and was now her little brother's assistant as Kazekage. Sasuke was back into Konoha and had just been released from his probation and easily passed his exams, rising to the level of ANBU captain in a few days. Naruto was in the Anbu and was now taken into consideration to the the 6th Hokage. Chouji actually lost some weight. Shikamaru found the love of his life, Yamanaka Ino.

Everyone else had accomplished something. But what had she accomplished? _'I can't take this anymore... I just can't.' _She said, wiping away some newly shed tears. Now, the weapons mistress officially made up her mind. She was leaving Konoha to another village. She had the need to start over. She wore on a red chinese top covered by a short black hoodie which stopped right above her stomach. Black pants stretched towards the ends of her boots. Fishnet stockings laced her arms and stopped at her fingers. Black boots which stopped at her ankles and her chocolate brown hair was in a ponytail. She took one good look in the mirror at her new self and armed herself with her precious weapons. Now for a new name... what could be her new name? It wouldn't be something that sounded close to Tenten or meant close to heaven.

... Got it. Her new name was Yumiko. Arisawa Yumiko. So how was she gonna pull this off you ask? ... She had absolutely no idea. She would just make it up along the way. Taking a deep breath, she opened her bedroom window and set out on her new journey; not leaving a note for her sudden disappearence.

Little did she know that an Uchiha was passing through... and at the corner of his dark cold eyes he saw Tenten leave. _'Isn't that the panda girl's home...? Why is she so different?' _he thought. Then he saw Tenten sprint towards the forest at amazing speed that could maybe rival his own. An eyebrow slightly rose. _'Hn... might as well follow her. Better than dealing with that dobe.'_ With that made up in his mind, he teleported off to spy on the escaping kunoichi.

Tenten huffed deeply as she took a break in the outskirts of Konoha's large green forests. Her hand grasped on the hard bark, her head moving up and down slowly for air. _'I must be really getting weak... Gai sensei always used to make us run laps around the village for hours and I still haven't gotten used to it...' _Her free hand punched the wall. creating a small crater. Her eyes wandered up and widened. At least her strength was progressing like Sakura's inhuman strength... but was that enough? She still felt weak... _'NO! I can't back out now! I could always just come back... but... either now... or never...'_ eyes glanced towards the path she took, the path back to her home village. Either she change her mind and go back, or become a missing nin and restart a new beginning. Most of the village kunoichi would be jealous of her, just because she was on the same team as Hyuuga Neji. They always said she was weak and useless, and it didn't hurt her too bad. But when she heard those words come out of his mouth... it was like her heart broken apart without mercy. Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes.

It was true... Tenten never really admitted to it, but deep down she had an unknown love for him. Having to realize it once he hurt he both physically and emotionally, it pained her deeply. He learned to show compassion over the years, but overall still was a jerk; minus the fate talk. _'Why am I like this...?'_ Those were her last thoughts as her back slumped againest the tree, falling down to her bottom and closing her eyes from exhaustion. _'Why...? Why...?'_ and the tears unconscious fell down her streaks freely.

Sasuke silently stopped in front of the sleeping nin, lightly removing the top of her hood to get a closer look at her resting face. Her cheeks were red and a little puffy, still stained with her recently shedded tears. _'Hn... she was crying a minute ago.'_ Then it all connected in his mind. His deep onyx eyes glared at her. _'New clothing... tears... pain... she's trying to run away.'_ Releasing a small growl, he took her in his arms bridal style and carried her back to Konoha. Halfway there he looked at her peaceful face again. _'Why would a girl like this be... Hyuuga.'_ Hyuuga. That was the answer. He always knew Tenten had a thing for him, but it seemed like it was too much for her... like when he and Sakura in their genin days. He still doesn't like Sakura, but it was a relief when she didn't have her fangirl obsession.

Once he reached her house he silently sat herself down on her bed. Taking one last look at her, he threw a kunai on her bedroom wall before saying, "You had better not leave and make the same mistake I did." With those words spoken, a soft breeze flew by and was gone in a second, like the disappearance of the Uchiha from her room.


	2. A New Beginning

**A Meaning In Life**

**By Natsumi.**

**Chapter 2: New Beginnings**

The sun slowly reared its bright warming rays over the slumbering villages. It shone through a certain weapon mistress's bedroom window and glared at her closed eyes, her nose twitching from the light. Slowly, she began to awaken and open her eyes but suddenly snapped them shut and covering them with her hands. _'Damn it's bright... wait... where am I?!'_ She sat up in her messy bed, taking a look at the familiar surroundings around her. _'It's... this is my room... but... I could've sworn I passed out in the forests...'_ Confusion was practically written on her face. Her dark gazing eyes glanced around her room, and found a kunai embedded into her wall. She had packed her weapons to who knows where, and was sure not to forget a kunai. Then it all somehow connected in her mind. _'Someone must've found me... now I get it. But why would the leave a kunai here?' _Her feet touched the cold floors leaving the warm bed and grabbed the kunai, examining it closely. It was certainly someone else's. But who's was it?

Her chocolate brown eyes gazed outside her bedroom window, looking out at the large bustling village. A frown was deeply etched into her lips, and close to her cold, practically desolate heart. Tenten threw the kunai next to her bed and grabbed a hairtie, gathering up her long brown hair into a ponytail, leaving her bangs to slightly cover her empty brown eyes. Walking to the mirror, she realized she had forgot to leave her hitai-ate ((A/N: ... I think I spelled that wrong.)) here. Taking a deep sigh she removed the thing that made her a Konoha kunoichi. Memories overflowed her mind. The ninja academy, her team, the Rookie 9, chuunin exams... both good times and bad. A small smile creeped up at her frown. But did it contain any happy emotion? It was probably unlikely... placing it neatly on her dresser, she took an empty scroll and a brush, dipping it in ink. If she was going to be a missing nin, she might as well explain why. And nothing was going to change her mind about her official decision.

_Don't try to find me... I'll prevent that from happening at whatever cost. I'm sorry for abandoning you all like this, but this is my decision. It's no one's fault... hopefully I'm right about this. Gomen ne..._

_-Tenten_

Placing her brush down silently, she rolled up the scroll, sealing it with a newly shed tear and placing it next to her hitai-ate. Grabbing the mysterious kunai and turning around, seeing pictures that contained so many memories. The Rookie 9 and her team in their genin days, and a few pictures that were recently taken. But the one that shattered her heart badly were the ones with her and Neji. She'd be always smiling cheerfully while he'd be looking annoyed, but occasionally would smirk for her sake. She smiled again, and not allowing second thoughts getting to her, she opened her bedroom window and sealed it shut without a sound, and there she went. Away from Konoha. Away from the pain. Away from the person that had broken her like a mere tool. Oh how she tried so hard to fight back tears... but now was no time to show emotion or feel weak. She just felt like she needed to run away from all of this and start with a clean slate. But would it work...? Would it help her forget all the pain she suffered?

**-During Her Escape...-**

Uchiha Sasuke quietly made his way through the streets. He was still the same as ever; stoic and cool... not to mention a strong fighter. Everytime someone would stare into his deep onyx eyes, they would sometimes get lost in those empty dark orbs that seemed to reflect his equally dark past. No emotion. No happiness. Just... empty black pools. Those same eyes glanced at Konoha's ramen bar, Ichiraku, seeing his hyperactive idiotic teammate there, chowing down on multiple bowls of his favorite food, ramen. Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's baka. But he is strong... yet tends to brag about that so much. There are rarely ever moments when he'd be actually using his pint sized brain and actually say something smart... that would scare some people. Naruto turned around and saw his teammate and waved his hands frantically before his mouth met hot ramen.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Over here!" ... and then the muffled sounds of ramen jammed up his throat. _'Still the same as ever... baka.'_ He smirked. For once, he came over and took a seat next to the hyperactive kyuubi boy and simply replyed with a simple "hn." when the owner asked if he wanted anything to eat. After about multiple bowls finished, Naruto sat happily in his seat like a happy happy child. Turning his head to meet Sasuke, he noticed something. It looks like he was thinking about something...

"Oi, Sasu-chicken." He whispered loudly, poking his arm hard multiple times before he had his hand slapped away. "OW! JERK! Anyway..." In cue, the whimpers and little throbbings in his hands. Now it became clear to the blondie that the Uchiha have a great hand for bitchslapping. "... you look like something's wrong. Is there?"

"No." He replied bluntly. The blonde's eyebrown rose slightly. That was a damn clear lie.

"Tell me now, idiot."

"No, dobe. You do understand the meaning of no, don't you?" The Naruto in his genin days started to rear its... hyperangry self.

"Grr... yes I do! But I know you're lying! So tell me dammit!" He yelled, pounding his fists on the table stacked with empty ramen bowls and receiving a few stares. Sasuke just smirked at his effort.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" And genin Naruto immediately retreated. Oh crap. Why did he want to know?

"BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW!!!!" He yelled even louder, making the Sharingan user flinch a little.

"Damn... you know that kunoichi who looks like a panda?" Sasuke asked, his mind imagining him kicking and battering his ass.

"Hm? Oh yeah! I think her name was... Tenten! The Hyuuga's teammate!" He replied proudly. Like an effect, Sasuke immediately twitched at that name. Hyuuga. That name... that name just angered him. Especially Hyuuga Neji.

"She tried to run away..." his voice fading off, his mind now set on killing a certain Byakugan user. Then that image went to a screeching halt. Wait. When did he care about that particular kunoichi anyway? They had barely ever talked, and she looked pretty attracted that Hyuuga. Then again, she was the only Konoha girl that didn't go head over heels for him. The only girl that seemed to act normal, not all slutty or 'cute'. Everytime someone did that, it made him want to barf and kick their anorexic asses. His mind was interrupted by the sounds of a voice he hated to hear.

"Tenten tried to escape?" Sasuke and Naruto turned around to see a man with long brown hair, white eyes filled with hatred and hints of pity. Hyuuga Neji. The last person Sasuke wanted to see at this moment.

"She would never try to escape. And while I'm at it, why do you know about this, Uchiha?" Neji spat out his last word he spoke.

"Hn. Why do you want to know, Hyuuga?" Sasuke did exactly the same. Boy, why was everyone trying to get out information about that girl anyway?!

"She is my teammate. I have a right to know." He did have a point... he would do the same if something like that happened to Sakura, but she was well good enough of a kunoichi to take care of her well being.

"She tried to run away. I saw and followed her. By the time I caught up with her, she was asleep with tears in her eyes. So, I carried her back to her place." He replied simply. Neji's glare seemed to harden at him even more. Enter the staring contest between two hateful prodigys.

"You carried her?" It seems that Neji stressed the word carried. Seeing the image of Sasuke carrying Tenten made him fill out with hate and rage. Nobody had the right to that.

"Yes. Is that a problem, Hyuuga?"

"Maybe it is. You have no right to lay your hands on her."

"Why not? It wasn't like I was gonna abuse her."

"Maybe not, but-" Before they started a hopeless argument about Sasuke's rights, the forgotten boy stepped in.

"WHOA! Cut it out you two!" Naruto yelled. Shivers went up and down his spine every millisecond once he saw the glowing glares pierce his nervous mind.

"Shut up, idiot." They said in monotone, in sync. He nodded nervously. Even though he kicked Neji's ass and wanting to kick Sasuke's, he wisely knew when and when not to back down. This was the time to back down, if he didn't want to get murdered by those two.

"I'm gonna go over to Tenten's house to see if she's still there..." With a trademark 'hn', to finish off his appearence, he disappeared in a small poof of smoke. Neji was seething in anger.

"Why you..." Neji did the same, leaving Naruto all alone.

"HEY!!!! WAIT FOR ME!!!" As he begun to poof off, a tap of a hand fell on his shoulders, turning around, he saw the shop owner with an ominous glare, holding a check with a... large amount of money in return for his recent meal. Digging his hands in his pockets... oh shit. He forgot money. Prepare the funeral Tsunade sama! Naruto's dying!

A loud wail and multiple screams were heard throughout the village of Konoha, some screams reaching Suna... damn.

**-With Sasuke and Neji...-**

At the same time somehow, the two prodigys teleported into Tenten's room, glaring at each other.

"... she's not here." Neji said, taking a look around. His white eyes fell onto a little scroll, next to a hitai-ate with the Konoha leaf symbol. His eyes widened. _'No... it couldn't be. Uchiha couldn't be right about her running away.'_ That's what he said in his mind. Sasuke's eyes also fell open the scroll and headband, walking over to it and picking both items up.

"... The hitai-ate... its hers." He said, setting it down and opening the scroll, reading the contents inside. His eyes glared at it sternly before having it out of his hands abruptedly. Neji yanked it away from his clutches and could not believe what he was reading. Were his eyes deceiving him? Was Tenten really gone? His teeth clashed together, his anger rising and bubbling like a volcano soon to erupt any second. Once he looked up, he noticed Sasuke was gone. Poofing off instantly, he was going to find her. No matter what. He wasn't going to let the Uchiha get to her... not within an inch in his life.

Sasuke had been patrolling the outskirts of Konoha. After about a few laps around the village, she wasn't anywhere in sight. She had already left off somewhere. A hint of annoyance appeared in his lifeless eyes. This was getting to be troublesome... he didn't want anyone repeating the same mistake he did after running off to train with Orochimaru. Why he even cared about her was the question that lingered his mind for quite some time now...

**-With Tenten-**

A few huffs and hours of sprinting came to a stop. It was night time now, the sky was now over cast with a black blanket with a white moon adorned with multiple stars. A peaceful sight that eased her restless mind. Her eyes torn away from the sight above her and was now faced with a new foreign village. A few steps she took and then came two nin, who seemed to be jonins, and the guards.

"Who are you and what is your purpose?" One asked. Tenten withdrew a sigh and responded to his question.

"My name is Arisawa Yumiko. I am here to become a ninja in the village of the snow." Her eyes filled with determination and her voice was serious. The other guard seemed to smirk and nodded.

"Fine, but you better not do anything wrong Arisawa." He gave her that warning and both jounins poofed away, giving her entrance to the white village. Now, this was her new beginning. A new identity. Taking her first steps within the village, she huffed and continued to walk the empty streets. Now, she would start new. This ended a chapter of her life, and starting a new chapter. She had reached her goal. But would this really help her forget about her pain? And about the person who wrecked her, Hyuuga Neji?

Tenten entered the doors of a small hotel, not realizing eyes that were on her since she stepped afoot inside. A pair of red decored with black marked eyes and another with dark onyx eyes staring at the kunoichi before she entered inside.

"This will be interesting..." one said.

"Hai. So what do we do now?" the other asked.

"Simple. We've done what we have to do. Now we just wait for his orders..." With that spoken, they faded off into the dark forests.


	3. The New Girl

**A Meaning In Life**

**By Misaki Kamishiro**

**Chapter 3: The New Girl.**

Tenten had walked in the small hotel, instantly greeted by a woman who smiled and nodded to her.

"Anou... would you like to stay over tonight, uh...?"

"Yumiko. Arisawa Yumiko. And yes please."

"Ah... right, right. I'm Iwakami Rio. Please wait if you may..." The woman went to the back of the walls silently, and Tenten looked unimpressed. This was it. She couldn't go back to Konoha now. It's not like she could rewind time. Her note was written and her hitai-ate was now abandoned. A completely new look. A new life. A new everything. This would help her forget about her suffering and pain if she could just get it out of her mind. Already she was missing her teammate... and everyone else. Was this decision right for her?

"Yumiko san?" Her head snapped up quickly and thoughts returned to reality.

"Hai?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any available rooms at the moment, but I've recently just called up a guest to ask if you could stay there for tonight... she said it was not a problem... so would it be alright?" Her brown eyes were filled with sorrow and thin lips into a small frown. Damn, this lady didn't have to take that so hard.

"Sure! It's no problem for me either!" Tenten gave a bright, perky smile, cheering up Rio instantly.

"Oh! Sankyuu!" She smiled back at her and gave the kunoichi the keys to her temporary room. "It's up two doors, first one on the right. Please, have a nice night!" Tenten nodded and waved, starting her two flights of... very long stairs. Her big brown eyes turned into two small dots, blinking occasionally. Taking a mournful sigh, her foot stepped on a stair and continued her walk. Her thoughts returned again... it was like they were haunting her very existence. She wished she could just take out a kunai and rip them up into tiny pieces.

Then it hit her. Her walk up the flights or stairs was halted abruptedly, Her kunai... her beloved weapons. She had to abandon those weapons. If she didn't, her 'friends' would realize Yumiko was really Tenten. Like so, she was Konoha's one and only renowned weapons mistress. A frown descended upon her tired lips again, not wanting to stop using her beloved weapons. Starting a new life... it was harder than she thought. A sigh escaped her voice again, sounding even more gloomier. She didn't even notice that the room she was assigned to was right infront of her. It took her a few minutes to snap back to reality, and a millisecond when the door opened, revealing a girl about her age. She wore bandages that bounded her chest; covered by a net shirt with a slit in the stomach part. Black pants and boots covered her slim legs. A bangle was placed on her upper left arm, and black jounin-like gloves covered her hands, the fingerings stopping at the first joints in her fingers. The girl had long flowy black hair reaching her waist, dark jade eyes, with a confused yet annoyed look on her face. The first thought that came to Tenten's mind was '_Damn. This girl loves to wear black.'_

"... You must be my new roommate?" She asked.

"Hai. Arisawa Yumiko... nice to meet you."

"Hn. Sanada Haruka." Her feet shifted slightly, allowing her entrance to the practically empty room. Tenten nodded and took a few steps in. Her mind however, was a completely different matter. _'WHAT THE HELL. SHE'S JUST LIKE NEJI. ADSJFDSFHASF. WHY ME?! WHY IS IT ALWAYS ME?!' _Her 'inner Tenten' or whatever you'd like to call it was thrashing violently. Outer Tenten had barely restrained herself to stay calm and collected. Removing her knapsack to the ground with a light thud, she sighed and turned to her new roomie.

"So where do I sleep?"

"Wherever you want. I don't care." Oooooh. Exactly like Neji. Just what she needed. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit. Tenten wanted to hit her head on the wall repeatedly until she would fall unconscious. Anime tears strolled down on her passive face... like -.- . "Hey." Haruka spoke. Tears stopping, she peered over to her.

"Hai?"

"You're a kunoichi?"

"... Yes. Why do you ask?" Was she asking for a fight?

"What do you specialize in?" Oh shit. What did she specialize in other than weapons? Sweatdropping nervously, her brown eyes glanced at Haruka's sheathed sword and swirled around to a spider in a corner, weaving its web slowly.

"Erm... s-swords and... threads!" ... Ok, swords. Good. She'd be able to use swords at least. But threads?! She had no threads on her except for the weaving on her clothing!!! This was bad. Very very bad. She wanted to stab herself with a kunai if she could. But when she looked on Haruka's face expecting a weird look, she had a passive one instead, thus receiving a blank stare from Tenten. _'... She doesn't seem fazed.'_

"Swords and threads, ne? Nice combo. I know this one guy who specializes in threads... he's known as Ito No Kazuki. If only he didn't look so much like girl because of his clan... tch." Haruka smirked, and picked up her sheathed sword and polishing it with a wet rag. _'So this girl also knows a boy who looks like a girl... like me and Neji.'_ Ok. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad... hopefully.

**-With Neji...-**

"Byakugan!" Veins popped out around the white eyes of the Hyuuga. Surveying the area, in hopes of finding his missing teammate. "Dammit... she isn't here..." Our little Neji here was searching for a few hours now. He was furious that she had left him like this. Who else was he going to spar with? Lee? HELL NO! Lee... he still didn't lose his rants about youth. If only those oh so annoying youthful speeches would disappear like his wounds inflicted by Sabaku No Gaara in the Chuunin Exams. Neji had a slight hunch about the reason she had left. Did anyone had done something to her? Was it... that damn Uchiha?

"Uchiha..." He seethed from his teeth, boiling with rage. If he sensed Sasuke's chakra at this very second, a Jyuuken would instantly contact with his heart. He was overprotective of Tenten. If a man laid eyes on her, he'd give a death glare to them, his eyes yelling at them to back off of her now or die. Seeing Tenten with the Uchiha... or any other man except he, Gai or Lee. His mind flashed images of jyuukening them into a bloody pulp. And if Lee was too close to her, he'd imagine doing that to him also.

"Dammit... why did you go Tenten?"

**-With Sasuke...-**

His bloodyred eyes started to emerge from his closed to slowly opening eyelids. Images were flashing into his mind, all of them with Tenten. In other words, Sasuke knew were Tenten had gone. The kunai he had stuck into her wall had a small transmitter on the middle of the blade. It was well hidden, and the color blended perfectly with the color of the blade. Our Uchiha had planned this. If she tried to make another attempt to escape, he knew she would bring along the kunai he had thrown on the wall with her. It took her to the village of snow... but a bad feeling shivered down his spine. Something was telling him that Tenten staying in the Snow Village for quite some time would cause some sort of trouble...

"Hn. Troublesome. Why'd she have to escape again...?" His eyes glanced at the broken door, which had a girl with pink hair and a raging anger.

"SASUKE KUN!!!!" Haruno Sakura yelled, stomping furiously at her faded crush. Sakura had lost her fangirlism, but still loved him. Somehow, her feelings for him were slowly fading away... Sasuke said nothing but simply give the girl a stare.

"Sasuke kun, what is the meaning of Tenten's note?! WHY THE HELL IS SHE LEAVING?!?! GAHH!!!!" She threw the note to his chest and punched a wall to let out some of her anger, which crumbled down helplessly into a small mountain of rubble. No response came from the shinobi. "SASUKE!!! ANSWER ME!!!"

"Hn. Fine, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't make my home a rubble along with the wall, Sakura." She nodded like a little kid, determined to get the answer out of him. Normally, he wouldn't have said anything, but he responded. Now she was sure he knew about Tenten. Those two were becoming close friends over the years.

"Hai hai hai hai hai. NOW SPILL DAMMIT."

"Hn. I don't know why she just up and left. But I do think it has to do about the Hyuuga..." Oh. Hyuuga. Everything now came into place.

"But... that couldn't be. Tenten is stronger than that. She wouldn't just leave because of a boy..."

"Hn. Maybe." He stood up and walked off, not wanting to dealing with his annoying teammate any longer. But Tenten's new life... it was... how can the authoress say this... amusing. He gave a smirk and poofed off. What was going in the Uchiha's mind?

Sakura had a pout on her face and ran back to Tsunade's office. _'Tsunade sama will want to know about her disappearence. Tenten... why did you this?!?!'_ She tried with restrain her tears while sprinting roof to roof.

**-With Tenten & Haruka...-**

It was now 2 o clock in the morning. Tenten's half lidded eyes slowly rose and sat up in her futon. Her eyes wandering over the room, noticing her roommate wasn't there... **CLANG!** _'That sound... that's metal clashing together_.' She flinched and looked out the window, seeing a figure in black fighting. Tenten's eyes widened and used her amazing stealth to sneak out and hide in the bushes, observing the fight. She recognized the black figure. It was... Haruka. She was staring into the eyes of another man, who seemed to be in a nightmare. _'But he's wide awake... both of them are...'_

But her eyes. Her eyes... they were different. Scary even. Instead of calm jade green orbs, they were dark ocean blue with snake like slits. Blue snake eyes that looked like they would pounce on their prey any second now...

"Just one minute." Haruka spoke. The man gained his movement, and was trembling dangerously. Her collapsed to his knees, staring at her with shock and pure, pure fear.

"P-please... I'm sorry... please spare me..." He pleaded. Venomous blue turned into calm green in her eyes.

"Hn... be lucky I have a shred of sympathy. Leave before I change my mind." She spat harshly. Obeying her without a doubt, he ran away into the forests. Tenten's head tilted to the side in confusion. _'Seems that Haruka's a good fighter...'_ Chocolate brown eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she just say. The girl in black had extended her arm out and glowed bloodyred, and small knives began to retreat in her hand. But somehow, they entered her skin without drawing any blood, as if they were cutting air. She retreated her arm and turned around, heading back into the hotel.

It took her a few minutes to realize she was gone and poofed right back into the room, just as Haruka opened the door. Her green eyes scanned the sweating body before her. She walked over and knelt down beside her, poking her shoulder.

"Hey you. You look like you were scared or something. Did something happen? Or did you get... laid?" She smirked, making Tenten blush furiously.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN, NO. AND MY NAME IS YUMIKO." She yelled, but blushed even more realizing that because of her voice, people in the hotel were having a disturbed awakening. Haruka snickered to herself and retreated in her own futon.

"Whatever you say... Yumi. Heh." She turned to her sides and soon fell into a deep slumber. But Tenten, who was absolutely seething, calmed her restless mind. Great, More questions in her mind. _'What's going on in Konoha? Does everyone know about my disappearence? And what about Haruka... ' _Her eyes laid on the resting girl. Tenten frowned, making a mental note to never get her mad... _'Why was that man scared of her all of a sudden?'_

**-???-**

The same two people that were spying on Tenten earlier looked quite amused. The same red and black eyes. A small laughter escaped from black eyes.

"This gets more and more interesting by the second... isn't it... Itachi?" The revealed man said or did nothing, just merely continued his observation.

"Kisame... this is enough for now. Let's go back." Both men turned around and faded into the night sky, closing their given mission for the night.


	4. A Simple Spar

**A Meaning in Life**

**By Natsumi.**

**Chapter 4: A Simple Spar**

"... WHAT. THE. HELL?!?!?!" The Godaime had bashed her into the desk, crumbling beneath her feet helplessly. "TENTEN DID WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!" In obvious terms... she was pissed off. Tsunade yanked the note away from Sakura's small hands, her anger escalating by the second. Shizune was in a dark corner, being a frightened little chibi. Trembling with anger, she shakily handed the note into Sakura's hands once more, before walking to a nearby wall and slamming one of her most deadly punches. Enter the kawaii Sakura chibi with anime tears! "I can't believe she'd do something like this..." the calming woman said. Tenten was one of the most gifted kunoichi in Konoha, and almost everyone in the whole village knew she might've had a liking with a certain someone. She turned around and gave her next orders to her apprentice.

"Sakura. Get all available jounins out and tell them to search and find Tenten. And if your friends are also available, give them this mission as well. I don't care if this is againest her wishes, but I am **not **going to stand by and do anything! THAT IS AN ORDER!!!!"

"H-hai Tsunade sama!" Chibi Sakura instantly ran away from the fuming Hokage, not wanting to see her almighty wrath. Tsunade was still on her fearsome rampage, and Shizune was wise enough to not stop her, unless she wanted her life to end quickly. Oiii... note to you, the reader: NEVER MAKE TSUNADE MAD. PERIOD. If you do... the authoress will come to your funeral.

**-With Sakura 30 minutes later...-**

Our little Haruno had quickly alerted most of the jounins and most of the Rookie 9. She was in the bustling streets, hands on knees huffing deeply. Damn. She still wasn't used to running around this much. Her emerald eyes glanced towards Konoha's ramen shop, Ichiraku with our little kyuubi and the Hyuuga Heiress. Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Hinata. _'They make such a cute couple... but yet Naruto's too much of a dumbass to realize she likes him. Baka...'_ Now having recovered most of her energy, she walked towards the two calmly... well... barely when Naruto was scarfing down his ramen and some of the soup got onto her clothes and cheeks.

"N-naruto. Hinata." She said with a cringe. Hinata smiled and nodded while Naruto gave a creepy grin.

"HI SAKURA!!!! WHAT'S UP!!!" Alas, receiving him a rather large bump on his head.

"Shut up. Hinata chan, have you seen Neji lately?"

"No... I haven't seen him since this morning. He hasn't gone back to the manor yet..." She replied shyly. Hinata had lost her stuttering over the years, but was still so shy.

"I see... well once this baka gets done with his meal, I'll tell you what I came here for." A millisecond passed and Naruto sat in his seat like a child, finished ramen but still has remnants of the soup on his whiskers. Hinata smiled and Sakura gave him a blank stare.

"Oiii... fine. I assume you both know that Tenten hasn't been around lately, ne?" Both of them blinked and nodded slowly. ((A/N: Imagine a teacher-like Sakura with Chibi Naruto and Hinata. Kawaii ne?)) "She left Konoha... she left a note saying to not look for her and left her hitai-ate behind..." Their eyes widened.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!?!" He yelled, getting a few stares from onlookers.

"W-why would Tenten do something like that?!" Hinata whispered loudly. Sakura just shrugged and had a mourning look.

"We just need to find her now, direct orders from Tsunade sama." The three nodded and went off on their own directions. Hinata worried for her friend's safety... and Neji's. _'Please let this work out alright Kami sama...'_ she prayed to herself.

**-With Tenten & Haruka...-**

"OW!!!! WHADDYA DO THAT FOR?!?!" yelled Tenten, who had a pillow shoved in her face. Her head spun to look at Haruka, her face red and boiling. She just smirked and looked out the window.

"You do realize it's close to noon, ne?" she asked tauntingly. _'... Noon? Already? I slept in THAT much?! Holy crap! Neji would- ... oh yeah...' _She rubbed her eyes and roamed towards the bathroom. Instead, her head rammed up againest the bathroom door. She fell down instantly, swirly eyes and stars spinning everywhere. Haruka's eyes glanced towards the figure on the ground, and sighed.

"... Damn you're a klutz. Are you even a genin?" ... Oh hell no. _'GENIN?!?! THIS GIRL CALLS ME FRICKIN GENIN?!?! WHY I'LL SHOW YOU GENIN YOU-' _... Tenten go rawr. "Kidding. Now get up. If you are a kunoichi, might as well test your skills to see how good you really are. And don't you dare hold back on me." With that said, she opened the window and jumped, landing on her feet easily. Tenten blinked and sighed, locking herself in the bathroom doing bathroom stuff. _'Haruka really is alot like Neji... oh boy. My life really is hell.'_

After 10 minutes, the panda girl jumped from the window and landed on her feet, looking around for her mysterious teammate.

"... Haruka chan?" Her eyes landed on a figure in black on the tree branches. Her arms supported her head and her eyes were closed... she must've fallen asleep. _Making me do all this for nothing... _begin the waterworks.

"About time. You have your threads with you?" her voice spoke in a passive manner, green orbs appearing from her fluttering eyes. Time seemed to stop. Oh shit. Threads. Tenten has totally forgotten about that. Crud.

"... You lied, didn't you?" Blank stares.

"... n-no!!!"

"Hn. You lied." Hn. Hn. Hn. THAT DAMN HN.

"... H-how did you find out?" Haruka dropped from the trees, landing on her feet looking at the girl before her in a 'are-you-serious?' look.

"If you really are a thread user, I would have expected bells or seen you work with them."

"Eheh... gomen ne..."

"... hn. Are you good with swords at least?" A cheerful perky smile descended on the weapon mistress's face and nodded like a kid who just got a handful of candy. But what she had was the same sword in their room thrown at her, quickly catching the blade between two agile fingers. Haruka smirked and turned her back, taking her place.

"Seems you are. Alright, good enough. You make the first move." Damn this girl **IS** the girl version of Neji. But she wasn't a Hyuuga, so... muahaha. Tenten nodded and spun the blade with her fingers and appeared to the side of her, swinging the blade to cut the side of her arms. Quickly she dodged and made a fist with her gloved hands, scalpels from inbetween her fingers. Tenten's eyes widened. _'Knives from her hands?!'_ Her guard down, Haruka threw her right hand up and left hand in front of her. The scalpels in her right aimed to the skies as the left headed straight towards the sword wielder. _'DAMMIT!' _

**-With Sasuke...-**

He made it. He actually made it before Hyuuga Neji. Right now, our Uchiha was in the Village of Snow, taking his first steps in the foreign place. It was slightly cold and windy, the skies covered with a blanket of gray that seemed to darken by the minute. Taking a glance at the sky he fastened his pace, not wanting to be pummeled be snow at this moment. Sasuke entered the hotel Tenten was staying in, and saw Rio, the dramatic owner of the hotel.

"Ah! Would you like to spend the day here in our hotel, mister?" Sasuke merely nodded.

"... Hai. Have you seen a girl with brown hair, panda-like hairstyle?"

"Anou... iie. The only one I have seen is a girl that just checked in last night, but she didn't have panda like-hair..." Rio said as she handed the ticket over to the Uchiha. He took it and climbed up the long flights of stairs and entered his room. It was merely plain, just a full sized bed, a nightstand & dresser, a table, a small closet and a door which led to the bathroom. A beige like color was painted on the walls. He took a few steps in and walked over to the window, seeing two girls fight. An eyebrown rose slowly, and hid his body behind the curtains so he wouldn't be found. Many clanging sounds and grunts hung on to his hearing. Blades hitting each other merciously and the girls had a few bruises on their bodies. A girl in all black other than the white bandages... and a girl with a chinese shirt, it's top covered by the red hoodie that had a dragon design on the back. _'Hn... I'm willing to guess the red one is Tenten.' _He thought with a smirk. Observing the fight, his eyes were glued on to the fight happening below. An amused Sasuke... quite scary maybe?

**-Tenten & Haruka- **

An hour later, the fight ended when a shower of scalpels Haruka threw up in the air earlier came raining down on Tenten, barely missing her skin by a hair. A few slit small cuts in her clothing and skin, but wounds were nothing serious. Tenten huffed and fell on her knees while Haruka just clenched her left elbow, looking at her surroundings.

"You're not half bad, Arisawa. Work on your stamina though, you don't have very much." She spoke in a knowitall tone. A vein throbbed in her forehead, but retreated inside her once she witnessed what Haruka had done. Her arms were extended to the sides and her gloved hands glowed an eerie red. The scalpels seemed to be drawn to her hands, and quickly headed for them. They pierced her skin and then sank in, without drawing blood. The red aura disappeared and Haruka pulled at her gloves, walking over to her opponent.

"Surprised? Heh." Haruka turned around and took her sword and teleported back into their rooms, leaving Tenten all alone. Slowly, she stood up on her two weak feet, registering the images she had just seen in her mind. _'Haruka... Sanada Haruka... what __is__ she?!' _Her dark brown eyes wandered up the building and saw a boy with midnight blue hair. He saw her and hid his appearence quickly. That guy seemed to familiar... but she shrugged it off and jumped to the window and into their room, falling face first to meet the cold floors.

"OOF! ... owwieee."

**-With Neji-**

Believe it or not, Neji was so close to the village of snow. He was merely about 5 miles away from the bitter outskirts and the approaching snowstorm. His clothing looked new, but his energy was running low. He looked up to the gray skies, the temperature was shooting down fast. An eye twitched, and ran as fast as he could, trying to retreat somewhere warm to take shelter. _'The storm could be coming in a few minutes... damn... Tenten, wait for me!' _His white eyes widened. Did he just imagine to say that?! Was what going on with him?!

**-???-**

If you walked into this place, you wouldn't dare take a step further. Everything around you would be pitch dark, not able to see one damn thing. However, these men were able to get through this plunging darkness easily.

"So... how was it, un?"

"A keeper. So when should we start phase B, Itachi?"

"Once the storm has passed, we will make our move."


	5. Uchiha

**A Meaning In Life**

**By Natsumi Mizuki**

**Chapter 5: Uchiha**

"Hey! You! Girl! WAKE UP DAMMIT!!!!" yelled an annoyed Haruka, having an urge to bitchslap the sleeping girl before her. Those yells and nudges didn't wake her up... goddamn Tenten is a deep sleeper. She sighed helplessly and stood up. She had made some pancakes earlier as her breakfast. Seems she made too much and decided to give them to her slumbering roomie... taking the pancakes and slowly soaked them in light syrup... oooooh. Walking and kneeling down next to Tenten, she wafted the plate of fresh pancakes near her nose. Sniff sniff. A hint of drool appeared at the corner of her lips. Haruka twitched and snapped in disgust.

"DAMMIT YOU GIRL WAKE UP OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Placing the pancakes down, she threw a pillow at her, stuffing Tenten's face with plushie whiteness.

"OOF! GAHH!!!" She shot out from her bed and landed face first to the floors. Haruka couldn't help but smirk.

"... Heh. Like I said, you really are a damn klutz." Tenten whined and threw the pillow back, but the all in black girl just caught it with ease, making Tenten huff, her cheeks red.

"No I'm not, and my name is Yumiko. .KO. Is that so hard to say, **Haru Chan?"** she said mockingly, standing up and brushing herself off. Haruka twitched and glared at her, her calm green eyes seemed to be erupting...

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. CALL. ME. THAT. AGAIN." Boy, talk about setting it simple and straight. Simple? Yeah right. Tenten turned into a whimpering and sniffling chibi, afraid of her wrath. _'Note to self; never get on Haruka's bad side ever again.'_

"H-hai, Haruka chan..." she meekly whispered. Haruka backed off and gave her the batch of her home cooking.

"Hn. Eat up and get ready."

"Mmph... why? Where ware we woing?" she asked, her mouth stuffed with yummy uber fluffy pancakes. _'Mmm... Haruka's such a good cook! Squee!' _

"Nowhere. I'm going somewhere to take care of some business. I just gave you a rude awakening to tell you that, and ask if you're going anywhere today." She replied in a bored tone, receiving a face full of white pillows.

"Hmph!" Swallow the pancakes... nearly choking in the process. "Meanie. And no, I'm not. Why?"

"... Then you're gonna be bored all day. Heh. Have fun... **Yumi chan**." A millisecond passed and she already was nowhere in sight. Yet a millisecond seemed like an hour in Tenten's mind. _'Yu... mi... chan...? WHAT THE HELL?!?!' _Scarfing down the remains of Haruka's delicious cooking, she yelled out the window.

"HARUKA YOU'RE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**-Back in Konoha...-**

"C'mon Shika kun!!! Hurry up!!!" A blonde yamanaka complained.

"Oi... calm down, troublesome woman..." Ino puffed and dragged the collar of her lover's jounin jacket.

"NO! WE HAVE TO GO LOOK FOR TENTEN OR ELSE!"

"Heh... or else what?" He grinned.. which was very creepy. Ino bonked him on the head and huffed.

"Pervert. You know what I mean by what else. Now, if you want me to choke you, you'll come with me and help with the search"

"Troublesome girl... OW!"

"SHUT UP LAZY FUCKER." Sprinted through the forests, Ino had to drag Shikamaru until his ass was full of blisters when she landed on multiple branches... whoa. Ass blisters. Hmm. He won't sit down for a while.

**-Back at the Hotel...-**

Uchiha Sasuke immediately sat up in his bed, hearing a loud impulsive yell.

"What the hell...? Who the hell is yelling at this hour?!" Registering the words and the voice, he quickly recognized it and stared at the wall. _'Was that the panda girl...? Hn. So my instincts were right. She is here, right next door also...' _He smirked winced at the sunlight coming from the window. Emerging from his bed slowly, he went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, did hair, blah blah blah... His mind pondered on the thought if he should give her a surprise visit. _'... No. She'd think I'd be after her... ugh. Just great.' _He opened his door and took a step out of his room before closing it... but was interupted by someone. The girl next door. She just kicked open the door and slung her knapsack over her shoulder looking pissed off, and then blinked at him.

_'... Who's he? ... Oh my god. That's SASUKE!!! UCHIHA SASUKE!!! Is he after me?! GODDAMMIT!!! HOW COULD HE FIND ME HERE?!?!'_

_'... That's __**Tenten?**__ Or maybe some other girl?' _

The two froze in silence for a few seconds... and the raven-haired boy breaking the silence.

"... Is your name Tenten?"

"U-uh... no. My name is Arisawa Yumiko. N-nice to meet you! Uh... mister...?" Tenten just mentally bitchslapped herself for stuttering like Hinata in her genin days.

"... Hn. Uchiha Sasuke." His onyx eyes pierced through hers as if he saw right through her lie... which he most likely did. Tenten sweatdropped nervously and started to retreat back into her room... and stopped midway by a hand on her shoulder. Tenten froze while her mind panicked. Well, more like screamed and doing anime tears really. Her head slowly turned to the side meeting the eyes of the Uchiha.

"Y-yes... Uchiha san?"

"... You are Tenten. I can see right through you."

"NO I'M NOT!" She brushed of his shoulder and ran into her room, shutting and locking the door. Her back met the cold door and slowly slid down until she fell. She raised her head and yelped once she saw the Uchiha in her room, right in front of her face. He was kneeling before her, their faces oh-so-kissable apart. Tenten blushed and Sasuke slowly moved back, smirking.

"You're Tenten. Don't deny it."

"... How... how'd you find out...?"

"Hn. Your voice. So simple. And plus, that 'mystery kunai' in your wall was planted by me." he replied in a bored tone.

"... So... you're the one who found me in the forest and brought me back to Konoha...?" Sasuke nodded and she slightly gasped.

"W-why...?"

"Hn. Because of my own free will. Plus, you're not one of those stupid stalk me all the time." Tenten giggled and nodded, stand up.

"I guess you're right... but uh... are you here to take me back...?"

"... Hn. If you want to go back I guess so."

"No... I don't want to go back there..." Her voice sounded so full of sorrow. Dragging her body to her bed and landing her face into her pillow, muffling her sounds. Sasuke twitched and sat next to her, realizing that her hair wasn't in those panda-like buns.

"Why don't you? You look so different and willing to give up your weapons... what could have driven you here...?" he whispered, his hand gently sifting through her brown soft locks. Tenten blushed and sat up, her face red. The color faded quickly and turned to it's normal porcelain color and her big brown eyes seemed lifeless.

"... I just... couldn't take it...'

"Take what?"

"... Everyone's been accomplishing things and finding the love of their lives... being next in line to be the heir or heiress in their clan, being considered for the 6th Hokage, or reaching a rank higher... I'm proud of my friends for reaching their goals, but... what about me? The one I fell for doesn't love me back, I have no memory of my clan and my parents abandoned me. People only know me as the Weapons Mistress or Hyuuga Neji's teammate. To Neji, I'm just a sparring tool. Fangirls want me to try and set them up with him. Everyone else did something in their lives... but what about me...? What have I done? No one knows me... no one knows who I really am..." Spilling her true feelings, she cuddled herself into a ball and felt a tear shed down her pink cheeks. The raven-haired boy glanced at her and sighed, reluctantly putting his hand on her back.

"... Everything you said just now... to me, it's like bullshit." Her eyes widened and glared at him venomously.

"Excuse me...? What the hell did you just say?" Her words seemed to be full of pain and hatred, but had no effect on the Uchiha Avenger.

"Those words mean nothing to me. What I think you're telling me is that the very reasons you left Konoha is because you feel like nothing and that pathetic excuse for a Hyuuga doesn't return your love. Who cares. Get on with your life. Even though we haven't spoken to each other very much, I thought you were more than that. Right now, you're no better than a hopeless idiotic fangirl." Those very words he just said... it pierced her deeply. Like a spear to a bleeding heart. Her tears stopped and her mind registered his very words into permanent memory. _'N-no better than a fangirl...?' _One of the most absolute worst things you say in front of her with so much meaning, is calling her a worthless fangirl. She hated fangirls with a passion, and would never compare herself to a head over heels girl in love with someone they would never get a chance to meet, nor even talk to. Her eyes turned from lifeless and filled with tears to blazing and hate.

"Don't you ever compare me to those lowlives..." she said in a dark tone. Again, Sasuke being the stoic person he is, he wasn't affected by her. She couldn't hurt him, no matter how much she wanted to. But the next words she just said... it revealed the flames of pure hate in his eyes.

"If you say that I'm like one of those sluts... than what should I call you? The person who would never kill Uchiha Itachi, your older brother?" His eyes blazed with hate. Tenten's eyes turned from hate to lifeless once more. Her head drooped and back leaned againest the wall, she started to look consciousness. Her half lidded brown eyes faded as her upper body fell on Sasuke's lap. Her last words before falling unconscious...

"I guess... we both have serious issues that seem to be so childish... yet trying to get away from them so badly..." Sasuke's cold eyes widened. No one ever dared to tell him that his hate for his brother was childish. But what she said about getting away from them... what did she mean by that? Her situation, he could understand but his... what could he get away from? All he wanted to do was to kill his brother and avenge his clan. He glanced at the body in his lap, his hand slowly brushing off a few strands of hair from her peaceful and tear stained face.

"Hn... you're something else Tenten..." All he could do was smirk... but just when he was about to, a figure in black opened the door. His eyes turned cold again and glared at the person. _'A figure in black... Itachi?!'_ Just when he was about to cringe his hand with a chidori, he stopped. It was a girl, with long black hair and dark green eyes, dressed all in black other than the bandages that binded her chest. It was Haruka. Tenten's roommate. Her eyebrow rose slightly, seeing the sight in front of her. Tenten asleeping in Sasuke's lap, Sasuke looking up at Haruka. Her lips formed a smirk and set down her sheathed sword.

"Heh. Am I interupting a little moment here?"

"... Hn. Iie."

"I see. So what's Yumiko doing in your lap, ne?" _'Yumiko? Who's... oh. Tenten. She must have made a new name... she really was serious about this...' _Sasuke did some quick thinking and made up a white lie, secretly hoping it was good enough for her to believe it.

"She screamed something that made me wake up. And so, I ran over here and it looked like she was falling asleep... and the rest you could figure out."

"... I see... so she was the one that shouted my name to the whole world saying she'd kill me. Heh." For once, she looked quite amused.

"So your name is Haruka?"

"Hn. Sanada Haruka."

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Ah... I've heard. You're the survivor... hn." Sasuke examined her closely, and had a bad feeling creep up his spine.

"How could you know? I don't see a hitai-ate anywhere on you."

"Huh... for once, someone was noticed. I'm not a kunoichi. Pretty much a foreigner." Packing up a few of her things in a knapsack, she connected her sword to a leather belt and slung it over her shoulder, over the knapsack.

"You're going?"

"Yeah. No use staying here. Tell Yumiko... I'll see her later sometime. I have a feeling we'll meet again..." Her last words before slipping behind the door. Silence rung upon his ears for a few minutes.

"... Where do you think Haruka went?"

"You heard? How long?"

"Since you noticed there wasn't a hitai-ate anywhere..."

"Hn. You're not very bright." Tenten huffed and rose from his lap, poking his nose.

"Don't call me that!" she whined. Sasuke smirked.

"Make me." She huffed again and sat up.

"So... what's gonna happen now?" No response. Tenten turned around and saw only an empty room filled with a few of her belongings and an empty plate with remains of gooey syrup.

"... DAMMIT!!!! HARUKA!!! SASUKE!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke could hear her next door. Haruka was already on the outskirts of the village, but could hear her voice faintly. They were both thinking the same thing in reply to her threat... _'Hn. Try me. I dare you to.' _

Huffing, she brushed her hair and changed into a strapless black top covered by a net shirt and midnight blue hoodie with a design of a water dragon etched on the back. Matching pants and black boots, kunai holster on her waist. Her hair was wrapped into a high ponytail, letting her bangs and a few locks hang on her face and sides of her head. Grabbing the last of her belongings she packed up and was ready to retreat somewhere else... but the instant she turned around, her face immediately crashed into black.

"OOF! Haruka chan...?" Rubbing her face, her eyes slowly opened and revealed two figures... both she recognized quickly and gasped, stepping back a few steps.

"A-akatsuki...?!" Yup. Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. Itachi's eyes were Tsukiyomi, and fell for his genjutsu quickly. Visions of murder... blood splattering everywhere, people ruthlessly murdering others. Her mind yelled "GET A DAMN KUNAI AND STAB YOURSELF!!!!" but her limbs refused to move. Her voice couldn't speak anything. She was helpless and pain started to take over her body. She had lost total control of her body and his Mangekyou Sharingan made her mind insane. Before her voice could scream, she fell unconscious and only saw a bright light.

During the little ambush, Sasuke flinched and sensed a chakra that he loved to kill. Itachi... that was definitely his chakra. But in Tenten's room? He ran over and kicked in the door, seeing Kisame and Itachi, his brother and Tenten locking eyes. Tenten seemed to be frozen in fear. His eyes turned to Sharingan and turned deadly. His right hand engulfed the white light, sounding like 1,000 birds chirping. Chidori. Running at great speed, he threw the bursting white light infront of the two and an explosion rang throughout the hotel. The sound could be heard miles away. After the smoke cleared, all Sasuke saw was no one around. His chidori only hit empty walls... he was pissed off more than ever. Sasuke immediately took off, in search of finding those three. Uchiha Sasuke, with a murderous intent. Going after his brother and will kill him once and for all.


	6. Taken

**A Meaning In Life**

**By Natsumi Mizuki**

**Chapter 6: Notes**

Tenten's eyes slowly opened, her vision blurry. But she could tell what was around her... everything was pitch black. You couldn't see anything... except if you were a Hyuuga of course. She tried to stand but yelped and shot down. Her hands tried to reach to her legs but they were held back also. _'W-what the...?! What the hell's wrong with me?! Why can't I move?!' _Wiggling and punching air, she realized her wrists and ankles were tied by... chakra strings? Then her mind replayed what happened to her. Tenten growled under her breath murderously, her dark eyes hopelessly searching through the dark air.

"Hm... so the little panda has awakened already, un?"

"Heh. Guess so... and got a rude awakening by the looks of it." Two cloaks of red clouds dimly went into sight. Blue skin and blonde hair. Recognizing the blue skin, her warm brown eyes hardened.

"Kisame..." she hissed. "Who's the girl?"

"... FUUUUUUUUUUCK YOU." the blonde yelled. Almost seemed like he was throwing a bitch fit. Heh.

"... Now, kunoichi, be a good girl and shut your mouth." Wow. If he thought Tenten was gonna act like a 'good girl', that's like asking you, the reader, to ask Chouji to lose weight. Oh my. How stupid that would be, for both situations.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU FUCKIN SHARK BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Awkward silence... and sounds of the Samehada. Sweatdrops from a chained up girl.

"**What. the. fuck. did. you. just. call. me?!?!" **roared a furious Kisame wielding his chakra eating sword over his shoulder. Just when he was about to throw it, slice and dice and bloody stuff everywhere, a hand grabbed his blue wrist tightly, making him flinch.

"Why don't you let me kill the damn brat already Itachi?!" Tenten's eyes widened and forgot about the sword inches away from her head. _'I-Itachi?! Uchiha Itachi?!?! Sasuke's brother?! ... I'M IN THE AKATSUKI BASE?!?!' _... and it took her 10 minutes after when she awoke to realize that. She mentally slapped herself hard. _'I should've known. Why the hell did I forget and get myself kidnapped?! It was rumored that their base was near the village of snow... but I didn't think it would be true!!!'_

"Because she has some use to us."

"Like what?" She rudely interrupted, spitting out her words. Why would someone, especially the Akatsuki, want anything to do with a practically invisible kunoichi like her anyway?!?!

"Don't disrupt my words again. Your use to us is something you will know in time." Her teeth clashed together, grinding furiously. Her arms started getting to be limp. _'Shit... my arms are dead.' _Deidara smirked and whispered something to Kisame and Itachi. _"The note was sent."_

**-The Outskirts of the Snow...-**

_'Itachi... dammit!!! Why couldn't I kill him when I had the fuckin chance?!' _Sasuke Uchiha sprinted along the chilly forests decorated with a flurry of snow. Taking a glance at the gray skies, he quickened his pace. The snowstorm was coming soon. The temperature didn't faze him; since he was only dead-set on killing his brother. And what did he want by kidnapping Tenten? Knowing him he probably took her back to the Akatsuki base... and it was rumored that the base was near outside the Snow Village. A grim smirk perked his lips. All he had to do was look around outside the village. To him, this was simple. And getting to fight Akatsuki... mostly his cold brother... his spine shivered with excitement. Now was his chance to kill him once and for all. Out of sight and out of mind. _'But what about that girl... hn. I'll just drag her back. I'm not letting anyone make the same mistake I did.' _But his mind pondered on that thought for a moment when he saw something at the corner of his eye. A cave... and Hyuuga Neji emerging from the darkness. Sasuke immediately stopped in his tracks and glared at him, Neji staring back. Both their hands rolled up into fists, trembling with anger.

"Uchiha. State your reason for being here." A strict command that Sasuke obviously scoffed at.

"Make me. This isn't the Hyuuga Manor if my eyes do any justice... Hyuuga." Neji's eyes hardened.

"... My eyes tell me you know something about my teammate. Where the hell is she." Damn that Byakugan. Damn it. Fuck it. Screw it. Not in a perverse way for all you creepy indecent minds out there.

"Hn. She's in the village of snow."

"That is a lie. Tell me. Now."

"I don't need to deal with you now Hyuuga. What's on my mind is killing Itachi. I'll take care of Tenten myself." Before Neji could reply, he had already went off, his sharingan turned on. Neji followed in a millisecond, his mind replaying his words. _'Uchiha knows something about Tenten that I don't know. Why would he be like this all of a sudden? This doesn't seem right... unless... Tenten... and the Akatsuki...' _

"BYAKUGAN!" He yelled, and veins popped around his white eyes. Now he got it. And oh how he was so fuckin pissed.

**-Back in Konoha...-**

In the Hokage's office the Godaime and her apprentice were... in hell. Earlier, Tsunade had received a note, with the Akatsuki cloud printed on it. That was when she lost it and yelled for every jounin and anyone that knew Tenten look for her. The note had no words, just simply a piece of folded paper with the Akatsuki cloud over the Konoha Leaf Symbol. That meant bad news. Tenten was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. If only she didn't have to run away and get herself in this problem. Just when she was about to punch the hell out of a wall, the door in. Her head wisped around, her eyes glaring at the person. It was clear that she wanted no visitors right now, but then...they widened in surprise.

"So... I guess you heard?"

"... You. You're back."

"Heh. Not quite. Sending every best nin you have to search for that girl was going overboard."

"No it isn't. This is necessary in all means. We are dealing with the Akatsuki now. And the last thing I need is you on my hands."

"Aww... I'm hurt, Tsunade. Tch. It's obvious she's taken over to the base which is near the Snow Village, ne?"

"... How do you know all this?"

"Something you don't need to know." And before Tsunade could yell at her, this person shoved an open sake bottle down her throat and walked away silently. Shizune's eyes gazed at the fading figure.

_'... Why?'_


	7. Opening Eyes

**A Meaning In Life**

**By Natsumi Mizuki**

**Chapter 6: Opening Eyes**

It was late at night now. It was a full moon. The dark blanketed the sky adorned with a white moon and little shining dots called stars. It seemed so calming and peaceful once you set your eyes on it, but under the night sky was a pissed off Hyuuga, searching for his teammate with his Byakugan on. _'Tenten... where can you be?'_

"Neji-san!" The Hyuuga Prodigy turned at the sound of his name being called, and met up with the pink medic nin, Sakura. "Tsunade sama wants you to come back. Everyone has retreated for now for reinforcements."

"What? But I must-"

"Yeah yeah, find Tenten no matter what. But we've been searching for days now! We have to retreat, Tsunade's orders."

"..."

"Neji."

"... Fine. But only for a little while." Sakura sighed helplessly.

"Why do you care about her so much? I mean, I know she's your teammate and everything but it seems quite odd for you to act like this. Searching for her desparately and your mind deadset on getting her back... I think it points to one thing, Neji san..." The Prodigy was quite confused by her words, wanting to know what she meant.

"... which is...?" Her emerald eyes widened, then went back to normal as she closed her eyes heaving out an annoyed sigh.

"I think you're in love with her Neji. You're in love with Tenten." Seconds passed. Sakura started to get a bit worried about him. "... Never mind. Forget what I just said. Anyway, let's get a move on back to Konoha." Neji was still lost in thought... but replied back to her advice shortly.

"Hai." And off they went back to Konoha. Neji wanted to find his precious teammate so badly, but had no choice to retreat. A part of him knew he was going to regret it, but it's better then having the Hokage herself drag him all the way back and suffer consequences. Sprinting along the forests, he glanced back to where he once was, his mind lingering on Tenten's memory. His only sane acquantance he would call her then... but now if he had the guts, he would call her a treasured friend, not called as an ally or anything else. But why was he longing for her so much? Why? Was he really in love with... Tenten?

**-Outside the Akatsuki Chambers, Where Sasuke Is-**

_I finally found it..._

Sasuke had found the Akatsuki Headquarters at last. Finally. He could infiltrate the place, kill his brother and get that kunoichi outta there. Why he wanted to save her he didn't know why, but shoved that thought aside easily. He was smooth and agile anyway, and if there were any security systems he could get through them easily. But the Akatsuki base did have some skilled people... oh well, just a warm up. He smirked and did a few hand signs to conceal his chakra energy and soon became transparent. Cooool. An invisible ninja. A slight rustle in the bushes and out popped a dude, face being covered by a spiral mask.

"Tobi must go and find the others..."

**-Inside Akatsuki Chambers-**

"LET GO OF ME YOU BLUE FISH FREAK!!!!!" seethed Tenten.

"What the hell did you just call me?!" Samehada's shaking.

"Kisame control yourself, un." Manly version of Ino speaks.

"Shut chur face, sex change."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!"

"Both of you be quiet." Itachi stepped in on clay man and shark man before anything turned physical.

"What do you want with me dammit." the captive woman commanded, glaring daggers at everyone.

"You don't need to know anything." Dark heavy eyes stared down at chocolate brown eyes.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODTHERE'SANINTRUDER." The came out of the shadows and waved his hands frantically.

"We heard you, un. Who's the-"

"I am." A voice rang throughout the stale room. Tenten's eyes widened, the voice replaying multiple times in her head. _'Uchiha...? Uchiha Sasuke?!'_

"... So I see you've come. I'd never expect you'd be the one to save this kunoichi." The Mangekyou Sharingan member spoke.

"My sole purpose is to kill you. I'd gladly get rid of the other people in this very room within seconds in order to have your blood on my hands." His right hand cringed, channeling his chakra into the palm off his hand and sustaining it, sounding like a thousand birds chirping wildly. His first attempt doing Chidori on his brother failed but now he was determined to make his dark desire come true. Once Chidori had rose to its full potential he charged at Itachi.

"You haven't changed you fool..." The shark man released his Samehada and swung it at Tenten, sucking up most of her chakra and draining her energy. Before she could retaliate her eyes dimmed and head grew droopy, losing consciousness. The girly man's hands drew out clay birds which exploded all over the place like a madman. But that didn't seem to stop Sasuke. He was still running towards Itachi, Chidori still in his hands just waiting to spill his blood. Smoke filled the area and explosions rang, the base became unstable and began to crumble down on them. Now Sasuke was right infront of him. _'Yes...!'_ Throwing the massive white energy to him, Itachi had caught his attack again and then came... the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke's eyes locked with his and he instantly fell into one of his nightmares. His mind knew this was all a genjutsu and he needed something, anything to stab himself and get the hell outta here. It was the same genjutsu he used on Kakashi... the 72 swords... stabbing into him over and over... blood-curdling screams filling the room. Once he realized his genjutsu Sasuke's eyes became even more desolate and shut tightly as he lost consciousness. Tobi did a few handsigns and opened up what seemed to be a portal that led to somewhere unknown. He did a wind jutsu which sucked up the paralyzed Sasuke and unconscious Tenten along in it. Then the portal was sealed and off the spiral face boy went.

"... Failed yet again, foolish one..."

**-Sunrise, Moments Later After the Attack-**

Outside somewhere unknown, Sasuke and Tenten were long out of the portal Tobi had forced them into, and were now passed out on the grounds. The sun had begun rising, painting the sky with oranges, reds and pinks meshing together perfectally, all bright and shining. A warm ray of light hit the raven haired boy's face and whinced. Damn his head was pounding hard. _'Must be the aftershocks from the damn genjutsu...'_ His eyes slowly showed two dark gray orbs. His mind rewound to what just happened moments ago, and cursed himself. He had the perfect opportunity to kill his brother right there but that damn Tobi ruined everything. _'Kuso...' _He slowly arose to his feet and took a look at his surroundings. Glancing on the sleeping body a few feet away from him, he kneeled down and nudged her side.

"Hey. Tenten. Wake up." No answer. "Wake up dammit." Sasuke became annoyed and punched her back. Tenten jerked upright and... landed in his arms. Blushing madly realizing what this looks like, she sat up right and looked away from him, her eyes now occupied by the current sunrise.

"... S-sorry.."

"Hn. Yeah sure. Where are we?"

"How would I know? I just woke up."

"Hn. Well get up and let's go." He stood up unfazed about what just happened and brushed the dust off his clothes off. The panda girl huffed slightly and did the same thing then followed the boy. Around them was just a desert wasteland. Sand was everywhere for miles and miles. They seemed to walk for hours and hours, the sun now high above them. _'There's nothing here!!! We're in the middle of f---in' nowhere!!! Oh screw this, I'm gonna... wait.' _

"Sasuke..."

"... I'm guessing you realize what we're in?" They both nodded and laced their fingers together. _'Kai. Release!'_

The desert wasteland was still there, but soon came in sight were buildings made out of hardened sand. Few people were out in the streets. All of them seemed to be hiding their identity and kept quiet. You could hear tumbleweeds passing by. The two Konoha nin soon realized where they were.

Sunakagure.


	8. Meeting

**A Meaning In Life**

**By Natsumi Mizuki**

**Chapter 8: Meeting**

"It seems that many people come out often." Tenten said while glancing around at the sandy landscape.

"Yeah. That sand did a number on your clothes and hair too, Tenten. Or should I say... Yumiko?" Blink blink. Her hair was all messed up into two ponytails. Her clothes looked like she played in the sand for too long and clung on to the rags of clothing. She looked like a girly girl who got trashed bad. Her eyes glanced at Sasuke, who looked perfectly normal. Lucky bastard.

"... shut up." She flushed from embarrassment and walked around the streets, looking for a nearby clothing store. Sasuke smirked and followed her into a small shop.

"Hello... welcome. If you need anything please don't hesistate to ask me." An elderly woman appeared behind the counter and weakly smiled at the two.

"Thank you!" Tenten smiled and went through some aisles. Sasuke merely nodded and leaned against a wall, waiting for the kunoichi. A few minutes later she had clothing in her arms and walked up to the elder. "Anou... do you have a hairtie... and a small place where I can change in?"

"But of course. You seem quite filthy... did you go on a mission?"

"Uhh... well, kind of..."

"And what about the young man that came with you?"

"He's a mere acquaintence."

"Oh, I see... I'm pretty sure you're quite skilled nin. Anyway, I know a place where you can go wash up. Uh, you young man, would you like to take a short bath?"

"Iie. I'll be fine."

"Oh yes then, well please make yourself comfortable for a while." Sasuke nodded.

Half an hour later, the two came back to where Sasuke was. Tenten looked completely different. Her hair in a high ponytail held by chopsticks. Black halter top adorned with simple gold charms. Black pants with chains around her waist. Net stockings covered her arms and legs with the usual ninja shoes, except in black. Awesomee.

"Arigatou!!" Tenten hugged the elderly woman and paid her for her services.

"Not a problem. May I ask your name if I may?"

"Oh! Uhh... I'm Yumiko!"

"Well come visit me again sometime Yumiko san."

"I will! Thanks again!" And with that, she grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran out the door. Few seconds after running she stopped and let go of his hand.

"So... you're still up with the Yumiko act."

"Shut your trap."

"Yo! Uchiha! What brings you here? And who's the hot girl?" yelled a voice. Tenten twitched as she heard and instantly recognized the vice. The two of them turned around only to see a guy. A guy in black cat-like suit with odd purple makeup on his face and something big and weird on his back.

"Sabaku No Kankurou." Sasuke spoke. The purple faced dude walked up to the kunoichi and gave a creepy smile.

"What's your name, cutie?" Gagggggg. Inner Tenten was yelling multiple swears and puking her guts out.

"... Yumiko."

"Ah. Yumiko. Why are you with the Uchiha?" Holy shit. Good question. What was she supposed to say? 'Well I got kidnapped and Sasuke rescued me and found out that I was Tenten got sucked into a portal to here in Suna went to this nice old lady's shop and now here we are.' HELL NO!!!!

"Anou... "

"Kankurou! C'mon are you trying to pick up girls again? You freak. Get a life baka." Tenten instantly recognized the voice. _'... Thank Buddha.'_

"SHUT UP TEMARI!!!" Temari revealed her where abouts and bonked her little brother on the head.

"You shut up. Gaara has some work to do and he wants you to come back." Then her eyes lingered towards the two. "Uchiha and..."

"Yumiko's her name... asscrack..." Temari picked up Kankurou and frickin high kicked his ass to hell knows where. Look! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's a little black thingy in the sky! It's Sabaku No Kankurou-kun! Sayonara Kankurou kunnnn!!!

"Alright then. Uchiha and... Yumiko. Why're you here?"

"Some idiot teleported us here." Temari didn't know if he was really serious or that was a lame excuse.

"Well I guess you could stay here a while... follow me." The fan girl looked at Tenten for a few seconds and turned around. Tenten felt a little uneasy. You see, during the whole timeskip disappearence the two had become great friends. The girl in disguise had the same voice as her original identity... _'Crap. I should've used another voice.'_

**-Building where Kazekage Gaara is-**

The three of them entered the round sand building. It was simple yet welcoming in a way. It was like a regular Konoha residence except the building was made of sand. A few plants here and there and some furniture and a dark staircase leading to the upper floor... but what Tenten saw next she nearly flipped. At the right there was a couch and a table. A girl occupied it, sipping some coffee. It was someone that Tenten had met a few days ago. Bandages binding and covering her chest covered by a net shirt, black pants and a long black jacket that reached her shoes and long flowing black hair that covered most of her left eye... Tenten's jaw gaped.

"Haruka chan?!" Hearing her name being called she put her cup down and opened her jade green eyes. Temari, Sasuke and 'Yumiko' stood a few meters away from her. She took a glimpse of the three people, recognizing them all... except the one who she assumed called her name. Standing up and walking over to the three of them she stayed silence as her piercing blue eyes examined them... and her gaze fell upon Tenten.

"... Who are you again?" Anime fall time.

"H-huh...? It's me!! Yumiko!!!"

"Hai? ... Ah, Yumi. Nice to see you and Sasuke again." _'SHE KNEW THE f---in' UCHIHA?!?!' _

"W-why are you here?" Tenten asked nervously.

"I should ask the same thing for you two."

"You all know each other?" Temari asked. The two nodded. Sasuke recognized the girl. It was the girl Tenten roomed up with back in the Snow Village.

"I see... well Yumiko, may I talk to you for a sec?" Temari's eyes stared at her, Tenten trying to regain composure.

"Uh... sure..." Temari motioned her to follow her up the stairs leaving the Sasuke and Haruka alone.

"We meet again Uchiha."

"Hn. I remember you."

"Wow I'm impressed. Well I have a meeting with the Kazekage... so until tomorrow Sasuke." And so she entered the staircase leaving the Uchiha to himself. _'... She didn't have her hitai-ate anywhere...'_

**-Temari and Tenten-**

Tenten had followed the fan girl((... XD)) into a small isolated place in the building. Temari twitched a bit and glared closely at her features. Her eyes widened for a second and then sighed.

"All right Yumiko cut the act. Who are you?" _Oh shit is she onto me?_

"Nani? What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm onto you. Who are you?"_ ... damn she is._

"... Tenten?"

"... eheh... konnichiwa Temari chan!" Temari blinked and sighed.

"I knew it. Why are you using some disguise?"

"..."

"Tenten."

"I... well... if I tell you, please promise you you'll keep it a secret and won't lash out on me..."

"Mhmm..." Temari nodded.

"... I ran away from Konoha." ... Silence rang over the two of them. Temari's blank face slowly turned into surprise.

"... seriously? YOU RAN AWAY?!"

"SHUT UP!!!! I can't let anyone else know... I think Sasuke already knows and Haruka might be onto me... "

"So that's why you're in that get up..."The Kazekage, better known as Gaara opened the door and walked in on the two of them. He looked at the two kunoichi who looked... well, stoned. "Well I have no comment on what you're doing right now, but I can guess what Temari's gonna ask me... so you and the Uchiha can stay here for the day."

"... right... Thank you Gaara san!"

"... Now lose the get up. No use having it around if we know you're Tenten. I will inform the Hokage about you and the Uchiha's whereabouts. The next morning you and him will leave and go back to Konoha. I'll send Sanada with you as assurement." Tenten cringed.

"H-h-hai..." _'WHAT THE HELL?!?! YOU MIGHT AS WELL SHOVE SOME F---IN' LIT FIREWORKS IN MY PANTS!!!!'_

**-Konoha, Around noon-**

"So... Tenten is in Suna... with THE UCHIHA BOY?!?!?!" Tsunade read over the scroll a sand messenger had given her few moments ago. Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Lee and Gai were in the room with her at the time, everyone but Neji having faces that read, WTF?!?! ...Neji's face seemed to be seething with anger. _'Tenten... is with... that damn Uchiha?!?!'_ Neji snapped. Seeing Tenten with Sasuke made him extremely pissed off. He wanted to jyuuken anyone or anything to take out his anger. "Neji." Neji could barely restrain his anger and looked at the Godaime. "I know it this might make you mad but the two of them will be back tomorrow morning. They're sending another person along to make sure they got here." All he could do was nod and exited the room. He needed something to take out his frustration out on...

"Tenten... why? How could Uchiha get to you before me?!"


	9. Hidden Feelings

**A Meaning In Life**

**By Natsumi Mizuki**

**Chapter 9: Hidden Feelings**

It was now after midnight in Sunakagure. In about 6 hours, the two Konoha nin will have to come back to Konoha being accompanied by Haruka. Tenten's plans of starting a new life pretty much plummeted once she was kidnapped by the Akatsuki. In an isolated section in the Kazekage's headquarters, there was one room that Sasuke and Tenten had to spend the night in. With each other. The authoress can literally hear the SasuTen fans' hearts leap with joy. Tenten was all cuddled up in a tiny ball in her bed under the covers while the Uchiha leaned against a wall looking into the shrouded dark distance. It was quiet, for the two of them didn't speak a word once Temari had showed them their room. It was small yet quaint. Nothing fancy, just two futons((A/N: Shame for lemon people.)) and a heated table. Basically it was pretty much barren. Maybe because they hardly had any visitors...

The little ball Tenten curled herself up in slowly unwinded. Her body was yearning for sleep but her mind was restless and refused her aching body. What would happen once she stepped in Konoha again? Would everything still be normal? Would anyone acknowledge her disappearence? Would Tsunade give her punishment for trying to run away? And the weird question rang in her mind ever since she was in Suna. Why in the holy hell did Sasuke come to her rescue?!?! Her eyes shut tight trying to block her much needed to be answered questions. Simple sounds of a clock ticking become loud. Minutes seemed to be hours. No one spoke since then except the two could hear Temari's complaints and yells to get Kankurou to get to sleep. Must be hard having a little brother who wears a cat suit, wears purple paint on his face that makes him look creepy as hell and plays with puppets who many claim he plays with dolls. ... Poor poor Temari.

"Once we get back to Konoha, are you gonna try to run away again?" The Uchiha broke the silence with those words. But no response from her. He didn't like to repeat himself so then came another round desolate silence. A silent motion of hand signs fell upon his hands. The last hand sign he made before he put down them he glared at Tenten. A few seconds later she finally spoke.

"... I don't know." She spoke softly. But she didn't want to... like it was against her will. "Why I wanted to run away... I thought I had every right to. I was unappreciated. Neji only used me as a training toy ever since our academy days. I got easy missions when I really wanted a challenge. Hell, I bet even every kunoichi in that whole damn village gets better missions then I do. It just pisses me off." Her eyes widened and her voice let out a faint gasp. The words she just spoke against her will were the actual reasons why she had ran away in the first place. Her hands pushed the covers down as she sat up. Her eyes were dark that made her look like she was possessed. Her hair was messily made into a ponytail with several strands covering her face. The clothes she had bought from the old woman were slightly wrinkled. Her lifeless eyes looked up only to see another dark pair of onyx eyes glaring at her. "... So you got it out of me... you happy now?"

Now he was pissed off. Was this girl suicidal or did she lose her goddamn mind?! He clenched his fist, trembling. Tenten just stared up at him awaiting his response. He bit his lip, mind in flames.

"What the hell do you mean by that? I'm trying to help you not make the same fucking stupid decision I made."

"And why the hell do you care anyway?!?!" ... Damn. That very question. He couldn't answer it right away... he just didn't want anyone to follow his footsteps. His life was so screwed up. His brother, the Sound, the curse mark... now this. _'She's right... why do I even care? We barely even know each other...' _

Not knowing what else to say he looked down at the hard floor, his mind warped around that very question. "... Never mind. Just go to sleep." He removed his place from the window and slipped into his futon and resting for the rest of the night. At least, tried to...

**-The Next Morning-**

The next morning was pretty much... odd. Tenten rose up and outstretched her arms thinking about last night. Her eyes lingered to the side, seeing another messily made futon next to her... Sasuke's futon. It still had his scent... she could smell it... so nice... then realizing what she was doing she blushed madly and shook her head wildly. Tenten stood up abruptly and made her way to the bathroom. There were two bathrooms, on opposite sides of the hallway. One was being occupied by Temari and Kankurou yelling at each other.

"Grr... TEMARI!!! GET YOUR LAZY FAT ASS OUTTA THE BATHROOM!!!! I GOTTA PEE!!!!!"

"SHUUUT UP!!!! USE THE OTHER ONE!!!!"

"NO, THE DAMN UCHIHA ALREADY WENT IN THERE!!!!"

"SO?! HE'S HUMAN!!!!"

"NO HE ISN'T!"

"SHUT UP BEFORE I HIT YOU WITH MY FAN!!"

"I'M NOT SCARED BY THAT PAIN IN THE ASS!!!"

"Uh... excuse me?"

"KANKUROU!!!!"

"TEMARI!!!"

"KANKUROU!!!!"

"TEMARI!!!"

"STOP FIGHTING NOW... PLEASE?!" Kankurou turned around to meet the voice and was about to yell right back, but recognized who it was under that black attire and messy bed hair. Temari opened the door also to see who it was, with her hair partly in her usual style. Two short ponytails up while the other strands laced her back.

"... Could you not yell...? And sorry about yesterday, I didn't recognize you in that disguise..." Kankurou said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I could ask you the same thing... that's why it's called a disguise... anyway, when will I make my departure to Konoha...?"

"Oh, in about an 30 minutes, so get ready soon. Haruka's ready and Sasuke... I dunno where he is. Probably training I guess." Temari replied, stepping on Kankurou's feet and locking the door quickly. The puppet boy screamed in pain and tackled the door yelling multiple swear words. Tenten chuckled softly and entered the other bathroom, getting ready. Then she went out to the kitchen and ate breakfast, then off to find Haruka and Sasuke. Once outside she immediately say Haruka leaning againest the building with onigiri in her mouth.

"Mmfh... ohewwo wenwen wan." Chewing and swallowing the rest of her little breakfast, wiping off the rice from her cheeks she stretched her arms and waved passively at her.

"Heard everything... pretty bad excuse to run away, Tenny chan." _'... did she just call me tenny?'_

"Uh... thanks... don't call me that please."

"Ahh... alright... Uchiha should be rearing his ugly ass right now..."

"Excuse me?" The kunoichis were met by an insulted, annoyed Uchiha, glaring daggers at Haruka.

"Heh. You heard me chicken butt head. Now, if everyone's ready.. let's go." And there she went. _'... Chicken Butt Head?' _Tenten stifled her giggles and sprinted right behind Haruka. Sasuke had a face that read, "WTF?!?!"... along the whole way. They were running for 4 hours until she called for a little one hour rest stop. Haruka went into a little area near a river, washing her face. Sasuke and Tenten were along, both supposedly blushing.

"Anou... I'm sorry about last night..."

"Hn. Whatever."

"... Why do you keep saying that...? It's like you're acting you don't care, but you do."

"What makes you think that?"

"You didn't answer my question last night... about why you care about me..."Not wanting to continue this any longer she turned around and began to walk away from him in search of their 'guide', Haruka. Sasuke's eyes dimmed and then closed gently. Taking huge breath and thinking carefully about this situation he went after her and embraced her from behind. The back of her head nestled comfortably on his chest, his hold growing tighter by the second. His lips touched her soft hair, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I told you... I... don't know. I just do." Tenten's face glowed a bright red and struggled helplessly in his lock. In the process she somehow slipped and fell... holy crap...

* * *

"Ahuh... right... I get it, stop pestering me with that."

"I won't stop until you complete your mission."

"I. Get. It. Urusai."

"No. Anyway, are you almost back to Konoha?"

"Halfway there... I think."

"YOU THINK?! YOU LITTLE... AGHH!!!!"

"Oi, you want me to do this or not?! It's a pain in the ass to do this anyway so maybe I will give this up..."

"NONOI'MSORRY!!!"

"... I thought so."

"... idiot."

"I'm giving up on this mis-sionnn."

"NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY HARUKA CHAN WHYYY?!?!"

"... Shut up. We'll be leaving now, Godaime san." Closing up her scroll she slipped it in her sleeve. The kunoichi sighed helplessly and rubbed the back of her neck in frustration, yawning occasionally.

"Oi... this is gonna be difficult..." she muttered under her breath, silently making her way to the two Konohagakure nin. Her eyes widened at the amazing sight infront of her...

"... Or maybe not."


	10. Realization

**A Meaning In Life**

**By Natsumi Mizuki**

**Chapter 10: Realization**

Alright. Either Haruka's eyes were betraying her mind or the sight in front of her was 100 percent reality.

... Sasuke on top of Tenten... somehow lip locking... ohmai.

Both of them turned red, once they opened their eyes and... feeling each other's soft, tender lips. Immediately Sasuke ended the little kiss and rose up, all red and shy. Being a gentleman he helped Tenten up and walked away for some alone time. Tenten just stood there, touching her lips. Sasuke in the meanwhile, was doing the same thing... and both of them were thinking...

_'... HOLY SHIT MY FIRST KISS!!' _

Their minds were taunting them and replaying those somewhat angelic moments over and over. But all that stopped once they heard giggling. Sasuke turned around and met Tenten's eyes... turned red and closed his eyes, following the sound... and he saw Haruka bent over trying to restrain her giggling. Tenten had followed him and looked over his shoulder, seeing the same thing. Why was she laughing...? _'... Shit. She saw us.'_ That rang in their heads and for the 3480571432057498 time they blushed.

"HARUKA CHAN!!" Tenten yelled hitting her head with a kunai.

"OW! What the hell was that for?!"

"You saw us didn't you?!" Silence. Red faces. Sounds of Haruka's laughter... except it was more louder... "HARUKA!! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!!"

**-Konoha-**

"NUUUUU WHY HARUKA CHAN WHY?!"

"Just shut the hell up. I'm leaving, Godaime san." And those were the last words she had heard her speak and lock up the scroll safe in her. Groaning in frustration she wound up the scroll and threw it at the wall out of frustration. Shizune had been with her and calmed her down by finally giving her some sake. Taking it gracefully she yanked it from her hands and gulped it down in one sitting, slamming the bottle on the wooden table heaving.

"Hic... how dare she... do this..."

"Well... she was never one to take things like these lightly."

"She's a freakin runaway from some unknown voodoo-ey dimension that throws freaky glowing ass scalpel knives from within her hands!"

"Godaime san... you know what happened to her, it isn't her fault." Tsunade huffed out a small sigh.

"Well... ugh... so?!" Now it was Shizune's turn. "At least they're coming back to Konoha... I've got Tenten to deal with already and the Uchiha joined in... what should I do to Tenten?"

"She has a reason, and that very reason is mainly loneliness..."

"Hmm..."

**-Back to the Journey...-**

It was now late nighttime and already they were about a day ahead of their schedules because of Sasuke, who just wanted to get this over with a red-faced girl constantly yelling at another face giggling all the time. Tomorrow morning they would probably be in Konoha right now. It was quiet, just the sounds of the fire crackling in front of them. Haruka's jaded green eyes wavered around, gazing from Sasuke to Tenten frequently.

"... So... anyone mind telling me what happened back there?" Haruka asked trying to break the silence.

"It was a simple accident." Sasuke replied immediately. Giving a little smirk, she decided to poke some fun.

"An accident that led your second kiss in your life... right? I recall your first was back in your academy days, with... what was his name... Uzumaki Naruto?" O.O

"THAT WAS THAT IDIOT'S FAULT!! ... AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" He yelled, his face mysteriously turning pink yet again. Tenten was only in the background witnessing this event wishing she had some popcorn with her...

"Ooooh I hit a nerve there, didn't I? Your first kiss was with a boy." She taunted even more, dodging his last question.

"... I'm hurting you." He threw a kunai at her, but she caught it before it did any harm.

"Well, well someone's grumpy." Haruka taunted him playfully. Just before it got any more out of hand... giggling was heard in the background. Both Sasuke and Haruka looked behind them to see Tenten trying to restrain her giggles... and she did once she felt two pairs of eyes staring at her.

"Anou... good evening Haruka san, Sasuke kun." T-T

"You're a part of this too, panda buns. You're the first girl that's ever to kiss Uchiha Chicken Butt Head here, what do you think that pinkette medic kunoichi will say?"

"Excuse me?" Sasuke cut up, glaring even more daggers at the dark girl.

Pinkette kunoichi... Haruno Sakura... she loves Sasuke... Tenten's screwed if she ever finds out...

"... damn you... damn you to hell..." Haruka smiled.

"Thank you!" _'She reminds me of that kunoichi proctor in the chuunin exams... Mitarashi Anko...'_ Tenten thought with glaring eyes.

**-Konoha-**

Hyuuga Neji was out staring at the moon, thinking about his teammate. Ever since he came back he thought of her... her and the Uchiha together... making out... and doing...

"N-no. That wouldn't happen. Tenten isn't that kind of person!"

"Ah... thinking about Tenten, I see?" He turned around to meet a blinding green jumpsuit-wearing nin... the one we all know and... well, yeah.

"Lee..." Neji mumbled, his eyes gazing at the round moon once more. Lee frowned slightly and dug in his jounin jacket, and revealed a thin piece of paper and threw it at him. He caught it immediately and glanced at it... his eyes widening and heart calming. It was a picture... of them in their genin days before the chuunin exams. Lee and Gai looked... blinding... Tenten just smiled casually and Neji had his usual frown. He remembered the picture vaguely, recalling everything that happened then...

_'Neji, why don't you ever smile? Smile just once, please?' Tenten whined._

_'No.'_

_'Aw c'mon Neji, listen to our youthful teammate for once!' the younger green dude spoke up._

_'I said no.'_

_'Just let it be, but thanks Lee.' she sighed._

_'OMG that youthfully rhymed!'_

_'I know! Let's celebrate this youthful occasion my dear pupils!!' Gai just popped out of nowhere and..._

... and then the crushing bear hug... Gai sensei always became excited about the most weirdest things that goes on in this troubled world... another memory came into his mind. Not too long ago Tenten had showed him this very same picture...

_'Hey... Neji, remember this?'_

_'... No.'_

_'I know you're not forgetful. Why didn't you smile then?'_

_'You know...'_

_'Tenten.'_

_'Well...' her eyes glanced over to the side. Neji huffed and stood up from his spot and glanced at her._

_'... go ahead and take your picture...'_

_'Will you smile?'_

_'... yes.' She smiled and stood next to him and held the camera up high. 3... 2... 1... and the shutter flicking a white blinding light. Tenten was smiling, holding up a peace sign...while Neji just blankly stood there. Her cheeks puffed slightly. He didn't frown but he didn't smile either... when she turned around to glare at him, her eyes widened. He smiled at her. A sense of relief swept over her and she smiled back at him, giggling._

_'What's so funny?'_

_'You look.. well... it's quite unusual for you to smile...'_

It was... that smile was for her and for her only. That was the first time in years his lips made that simple gesture... and actually had feeling in it. She was one of the few girls that didn't swoon over him and didn't act all girly just for him. She was the only one that could stand up to him and didn't call him in a flirtatious way. She was his teammate... a friend. A sane, true friend. That just made him yearn for her even more... what was he to call this feeling? Could it be...?

"... why did you show me this picture, Lee?"

"To make you realize you're in love with Tenten." His pale white eyes turned around to meet odd pachinko-like eyes... was he right? Was Sakura right? Did he really love her...? His eyes glanced at the moon once more and saw Tenten's angelic face. His heart pounded every second he thought about her... that saying was true.

_You really don't know how much something is worth to you unless it's taken away from you._

He took Tenten for granted and look at what got him. His eyes were now truly opened...

Hyuuga Neji loved Tenten for so long and didn't even know it.


	11. Home

**A Meaning In Life**

**By Natsumi Mizuki**

**Chapter 11: Home**

"I'm back in Konoha again..." Tenten whispered taking a long look at the Konoha gates. Confirming their identity the jounin opened the doors and granted them entry. The three took their first steps in Konoha grounds, where they were instantly met Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. The pinkette kunoichi just stood there about to burst into tears. Everyone else... just seemed shocked about her current attire. Sakura's emerald eyes shed a tear as she ran over to the weapons mistress and gave her a good slap to the face. Everyone was pulled of their thoughts and into reality... why did Sakura do that?

"I can't believe you... don't you ever worry us like that again!" her eyes shut tightly as her body moved on her own and hugged Tenten. Relief swept over them.

"We were worried about you Tenten, dattebayo... and for you teme, only Sakura was worried for your well being. I still dunno what she sees in you, dattebayo..." Inner Sakura comes yet again to reveal her dark head.

"Excuse me...?"

"... nothing!! S-sumimasen..." nothing was worse than dealing with Sakura's anger, that's for sure.

"Hmph... anyway, Tenten..." Sakura took one good look at her. She really tried to change herself... black chinese-like attire and her hair actually not in two panda buns. Her hair was... silky and dark and long... "Tenten... you look... so pretty!!" O.O She glomped her like a little chibi. Tenten almost died.

"S-sa... ku... I c-can't b-breathe..." She let go immediately and shook of her little fangirl moment.

"Gomen, gomen." She walked up to her once more and whispered in her ear. "Neji really missed you." Her eyes widened and her cheeks colored light pink.

_'Neji missed me?' _Her thoughts were interupted by a loud and annoying voice.

"TENTENNNN!!" That voice was that annoying green jumpsuited guy yet again, Lee. He ran over to her with tears in his eyes and glomped her... hard. Wow, everyone really wants a piece of Tenten today... that or they want her killed by painful gigantic bear hugs.

"N-not... again..."

"Oi, dude in green, you realize you're killing her, right?" Haruka spoke up. Lee blinked and let go instantly.

"Eheh... sumimasen! ... and may I ask, who are you?"

"Someone not important. I've got some business to take care of here so I'll see you all later. Ja ne." In a millisecond she went off on her own.

_'I still have a bad feeling about her...'_ Sasuke thought as he watched her every move.

"Anou... T-tenten chan..." A shy voice spoke.

"Yes, Hinata?"

"I... here..." She outstretched her arms and had something in her hands... it was her hitai-ate. "Neji nii san found it... and he went searching for you for days... Sakura Chan had made him come back by Tsunade sama's orders and kept it. He won't admit it but he really misses you." After hearing her words she took her hitai-ate from the shy heiress's hands and an empty smile tried to creep at her pink lips.

"... Arigatou Hinata Chan." she spoke softly and went off on her own into the rustling busy town. Sasuke mysteriously disappeared, leaving Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Lee.

"Hinata, wanna go for some ramen?"

"S-sure..."

"I WILL BE OUT YOUTHFULLY TRAINING, YOSH!"

"I guess I'll go back to Tsunade..." and the four split.

Knock knock.

"... Who's there?" Tsunade spoke up. The guest let herself in with an annoyed look.

"... Welcome back Haruka. I take it that Tenten and Uchiha Sasuke are back in Konoha?"

"Hai. It appears the original mission would be easier to accomplish than I thought... they did it on their own. I saw it with my own eyes."

"Oh ho ho! Hmm... Haruka chan how old are you?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"... 18, why?"

"... You're close to Uchiha Itachi's age. Have you met him?"

"No but I've heard of him before... the whole Uchiha massacre. It would be interesting to fight him though... Mangekyou Sharingan versus Jagan. The two are very similar considering both are ocular genjutsu..."

"You're the only one in this nation that has this 'Jagan', so it isn't considered genjutsu just yet. It is illusionary, but it could be stronger than Tsukiyomi..."

"I know that and would like to keep it hidden that way. Why did you mention him?"

"If he knows there's another ocular jutsu out there that rivals his other than the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan, it'll be most likely that he'll go after you soon enough. I just wanted to give you that warning."

"I see... I'd like to fight him anyway, see if he's really strong as other people say."

"Don't be too rash... oh, and Haruka."

"Nani?"

"... You want some sake?" O.O?!

"You do realize I'm underage... I've tried it and the taste makes me flinch." _'I'd like to see that.'_

She magically wooshed right in front of her and shoved some sake down her throat.

"MMPH!"

After the brief reunion, Tenten had took a quick shower and dressed in her usual attire((shippuden)). She walked over to the mirror and took one good look at herself. Her hair was still down and slightly wavy and damp. These past few days were days unlike any other. They were unusual, yet fun. Then her thoughts transferred to the one girl she had met during all this, Sanada Haruka. She was one with a shrouded past and personality, quite unpredictable and even had the guts to call Sasuke Uchiha Chicken Butt Head. Quiet giggles escaped her voice as she thought about that last moment in Suna. Glancing over at her hitai-ate, she picked it up and sullenly stared at it... a thought struck her mind. She was blind enough to just realize that... Haruka didn't seem to have her hitai-ate with her anywhere. And she said she had business to take care of a while ago and the journey here... putting it on her forehead and wrapping it she made a mental note to confront her about that later on. Then doing her hair up in her trademark panda buns... and now, she was dead-set on one thing she just had to take care of. Hyuuga Neji. Leaving her abnormally large scroll at home, she made her way to the Hyuuga Manor.

"Anou... is Hyuuga Neji in?" A maid in the place had come out and ran over to the kunoichi.

"Ah, Tenten! Neji sama has-"

"I know, I've heard from numerous people." She smiled and let her in.

"He's in his room. He'll be quite happy to see you, but I think he won't admit it." _'Usual Neji...'_

"Arigatou!" She easily navigated through the long wandering maze-like hallways and was now right in front of Neji's bedroom door. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, raising her hand to knock on the door. Closing her eyes tightly she knocked... and didn't realize he was standing infront of her.

"... Tenten?" He couldn't believe his eyes. Did she really come back? She looks exactly the same... he moved to the side and ushered her inside as he closed the door. When he turned around she embraced him from behind. Just when he was about to say something she cut him off.

"Don't speak for now. I know and heard that you missed me..." Pale white eyes widened and fought of a familiar color of pink that wanted to decorate his cheeks.

"... I did. Is that so wrong?"

"No, not at all... it's just that the Neji I know would've denied it immediately."

"People change over time, Tenten."

"I know, I know... I just want to know one thing."

"And that is...?"

"... Do you care about me?"

"... Of course, you're my teammate."

"I don't mean like that! I mean... like a friend or..." She let go of her lock on him and looked down trying to not let him know what she looked like. But nope. He turned around and took one good look at her before cupping her chin and raising her head making her look him right in the eyes.

"... Tenten, would you come to the festival with me tomorrow night? I'll answer your question then..." She hesistated, but nodded. He let go of her chin and let her see a rare sight. He smiled at her. "... and thank you for dealing with me for all these years." She smiled back and came back to her normal self.

"No problem! I'll see you then!"

CRASH! BANG! BOOOOMMM!! BROKEN HEADS.

O_____O

That was Sakura's and Shizune's face. They just stood infront of the Hokage's office doors staring blankly at the wooden doors. Many sounds can be heard all coming from inside. They were to scared to even let them know about their prescence. They both turned to each other and nodded, then blasted the doors open. Everything was a MESS. Papers flyng everywhere chairs broken to pieces... all by two women. Tsunade and Haruka. They were both drunk.

"... Not again..." Shizune complained.

"Hey, it's that one girl Tenten and Sasuke came back with!" Sakura had a little slap to the cerebellum there.

Both Shizune and Sakura realized something.

They were both drunk, yes.

But they're both violent drunks.

Oh shit.**  
**


	12. Hearing Those Words

**A Meaning In Life**

**By Natsumi.**

**Chapter 12: Hearing Those Words...**

It was now 2 o' clock, the day of the festival which would take place later on in the evening hours. Everyone seemed to be doing some last minute shopping. Tenten was sleeping in the living room for a short nap, all cuddled up in the couch clutching a blanket. Then knocking was heard at the door, calling her name. Shivers traveled down her spine as she recognized the voice... it was Yamanaka Ino. Sakura must've told her she came back. Forcibly anyway. And since the festival was tonight, there was only one reason why she'd come to her house with no warning.

... A last minute makeover. And Tenten didn't like last minute makeovers, or even the word makeover at all!

"Ohhh Tentennnn I know you're in there! Open the door or you know what I'll do... and I'll make it even girlier." What she meant is a full-out bold makeover, like bright red and purple eyeshadow. Not wanting to go through that she threw up the warm blanket and rushed to the door, opening it only to find a snickering Ino with a somewhat large bad filled with cosmetics. "I thought you'd see it my way." Letting herself in she sat down on the couch Tenten had slept in and opened up the bag which revealed... a shitload of makeup. The panda bunned kunoichi shuddered and inched away from the blonde, fearing all the blush and mascara on her face.

"Alright... you know why I'm here, right?" Nod nod. "Good." She stood up and made her way into her bedroom, straight to her closet. Tenten had followed her and heard many hangers swept to the side and Ino mumbling 'not this' 'ewww!' 'hmm... nahh.' and various other remarks about her taste in clothing that made her cringe. Then she heard Ino squeal in delight... and held out a kimono she haven't worn in years. It was a little dusty and wrinkled, but her portable iron (?) could solve the problem. It was a pale blue kimono with light purple flowers strewn coming from the bottom barely rising to her midsection and lower sleeves. A large pale blue ribbon came across covering the midsection making it look neat.

_'Well at least she didn't choose something that had pink on it...'_

"Alright... now for your hair and makeup." Stage 2 of Tenten's hell. Tenten knew better not to resist or she'd get an even girlier makeover... she knew and had experience because Ino had did this to her every time a big event was being held.. which was about a little less than 10 times. She sat down on her chair and Ino circling around her, wondering what to do with her dark locks. Tenten's hair was slightly tangled and messy because Ino had woken her up.

_'Kami sama, save me please...'_ Tenten prayed, while Inner Tenten was crying about this whole thing.

**_____________**

After a torturing 2 hours, Ino was finally done with this girly makeover. She picked up a mirror and waved it infront of her face, all cheerful and happy of what she had done. Tenten took a glance... it wasn't so bad. Her hair held up by an elegant butterfly pin, dark locks now wavy and tamed lacing her back with a hint of glitter shimmering gently. Her makeup was sweet and subtle. This was the only thing she had allowed pink in because all others seemed bold. Nothing glamourous, just light lip gloss and blush. She was thankful Ino didn't go all out. Very thankful.

"I... It looks nice..." Ino scoffed.

"Nice? Yeah right. You look like a goddess, Tenten chan! Well... head up anyway." Blush. Stomach grumbles. "Eheh... well uh... I don't think you wanna go out there looking like that so early so uhm... want me to go get some food for us?"

"Sure... I barely have anything here. Just... try to do it quick." she mumbled, holding her stomach and looking away. The blonde giggled and patted her shoulder.

"Alright, alright. I'm glad you're back by the way. Ja ne." and with that she picked up her bag and off she went looking for lunch. Now she was all alone... and now she couldn't sleep. She had to admit it... Ino did a good job this time and she'd hate to mess this all up and make Ino do this all over again. If she did, Ino'd kill her anyway. She took another good look in the mirror and sighed. Now she had tostay there hungry and whining stuck inside waiting for Ino to come back. Knowing her she'd probably take nearly an hour or forget. Well... a quick snack wouldn't hurt, right? Making her way to the kitchen she heated up some ramen and closed the doors and windows... in case Naruto poked his nose in here. Even if he is a complete idiot, he could smell ramen a mile away...

**Two Hours of Hell.  
**

... Ino forgot all about poor Tenten...

Damn Ino.

After eating about 2 bowls of ramen, Tenten got dressed in the kimono Ino had chosen for her. She walked over to the mirror and took a good look at herself. Her hair and makeup were still on perfectly, and the kimono seemed to complement her even more. She felt her cheeks blushed from what Ino had did. And Neji was going to be there... and answer her question... does he really care for her... possibly love her? Then her evil mind directed to Sasuke's kiss...

"GAHHH!! NOOOO!! MUST NOT THINK ABOUT IT!!"

"... Thinking about that extra special kiss?" O.O OMG WTF?! Tenten turned around and saw... the one person she didn't want to see right now. This time, she looked different, like getting ready for a familiar festival in town today? Yupp. The violent drunk. Welcome back Haruka chan. Her kimono was pure jet black that could probably camouflage with the night sky with a light blue lining with blooming white and red roses elegantly decorating it. Her hair was tied in a messy ponytail falling just above her midsection.

"N-no... what... you're going to the festival?"

"Guess so. I've got nothing else to do and I just pissed off that old Hokage of yours. Anyway, you done getting all prettied up?" Blush. Nod. "Alright... let's go. Heard through the grapevine Hyuuga asked you out." ... like a strawberry.

"H-HE DID NOT ASK ME OUT!!"

"Oh? Why are you blushing... and stuttering? You're really looking forward to this, ne?" She looked away shyly. "... You also don't want to admit that you think you might've liked your teammate for many years... Hyuuga Neji?"

"?! I DO NOT LIKE HIM!"

"One; you're turning red. Two; You're meeting him here and Three; you deny it, but you really do like him but you might like Sasuke too." ... What. The. Hell.

"WTF?! What are you a stalker?"

"Nahh. Like I said, that old Hokage of yours got me drunk and made me responsible for her trashed office. I think her apprentice and that pink kunoichi that keeps shortening your life are wary about me now." Pink kunoichi that keeps shortening her life? Obviously, Sakura.

"And you must eavesdrop in my private conversations?"

"... Yes. Oh, and..."

"...?" _'Whaddya mean, yes?!'_

"I was right."

"About what?"

"You **do **like that Neji guy and maybe Sasuke. You never denied that." ... now her face is like a nice cherry minus the pretty leaves and stem. Haruka gave an amused chuckle and gently pulled on a dark wavy lock. "Well I trust that you'll make the right decision about who you'll choose to be with. If you choose Neji, that's quite alright since lots of people think you two are the perfect couple. If you chose Uchiha Chicken Butt Head, you must deal with that pink kunoichi." She was right... with Neji, she'd have no problems except for the fangirls. With Sasuke, fangirls and Sakura... and she couldn't bear to lose Sakura's trust and friendship... a frown decorated her angelic face. So now the only way to choose... is who did she love more? Neji or Sasuke?

"... I'll... deal with that soon enough... as for you Haruka Chan... what village are you from?" She hesistated for once before answering her question.

"It would be best not for anyone to know, trust me. My past is not so very cheerful to talk about."

"I have no family and no last name. I've pretty much been alone all my life."

"... Must've been hard." She nodded agreeing with her. "You deal with loneliness... and I must deal with blood that will never disappear from my tainted hands..." Tenten took a swift look at her hands... they were covered in bandages neatly without her gloves on for once. _'Maybe she went through abuse as a child?'_ The hands clearly had scars of memories of her childhood. Either way, she felt sorry for her and respected her privacy. Silence came upon their shoulders...

"Heh... well let's go Cinderella." _'I hate you so much Haruka.'_

On their way there, many couples followed them to the site where the festival was held, whispering and giggling all excited in their yukatas and kimonos. Haruka kept taunting her and teasing her, and she'd blush and yell back at her. Like a regular sisterly relationship? Possibly.

"AH! TENTEN CHAN!!" Sakura yelled. She waved frantically as she ran over to her giving her another life-shortening glomp. Sakura's attire was very... pink. Pink kimono with cherry blossoms fluttering everywhere, hair in a neatly placed ponytail. Her emerald eyes met the same colored eyes, except they looked more empty and darker. She frowned as she recognized who it was under that beautiful vessel... that violent drunk who fought with Tsunade. Prying the both of them apart took a lot of energy out of Sakura and Shizune... but ignored her presence and she didn't really care. "You look so prettyyyy!!"

"Thanks, Ino did it."

"I should've known Ino-piggy did this." she remarked while gently pulling on a wavy bunch of hair.

"You're still calling me that billboard-brow?" A familiar voice rang upon the three. The girl who forgot poor Tenten, Ino. Her hair was still the same as ever. Her kimono was red and orange blending nicely like the sunset... all prettiful.

"Ino, you forgot about me." T-T

"Eheh... g-gomen, gomen!" Sakura did a fake gasp.

"How dare you forget about our Tenten?" And hugged her once more, gently for the first time and not an uber death glomp, like a motherly protective hug. Well... you should know what happens next. All the name calling, hair grabbing, etc. Tenten used this time to slip away and look for Neji. It's true... maybe she did like Neji... and Sasuke both. She was never sure about her feelings for Neji after the Chuunin Exams, and now ever since the trip back from Suna, that kiss... OOF!

"Ah... gomen nesai!" She bowed her head down to the stiff structure infront of her that she had bumped into... and she didn't even take one look at the person's face until the person spoke. She opened her eyes half-lidded and saw... Hyuuga style robes?

"... Tenten?" That voice... Neji!

"Uh... oh, Neji kun!" She was so relieved she had bumped into him... literally. Neji sighed and patted her head gently.

"Hello. You look nothing more than beautiful right now." Blushh.

**O.O!!**

"Awww... Neji and Tenten are so cute together!" Sakura squealed, spying at them from a nearby stand.

"Anou... S-sakura chan, we shouldn't invade their privacy..." a meek voice spoke, which was little Hinata's. Her attire was a light blue kimono with elegant flowers strewn about. Her hair was in a small bun, loose strands on her back.

"Oiii, I'm hungryyyyy... why'd you make me do this Sakura, dattebayooooo." And there's the idiotic ninja we all know and love... well, most of us when he's with Hinata. Uzumaki Naruto in his black and orange yukata. His face was painted like that one time he had to take a picture for his ID. We all know what that gruesome sight was like. He looked like a weird ass human pumpkin ready for Halloween. Sakura glared at him and his stomach. O.O was his face.

"I agree with little Hyuuga here, you shouldn't invade panda buns' and Hyuuga boy's privacy." said a muffled voice. The three of them jumped... and it was the girl yet again with a taiyaki pastry shoved in her mouth.

"Who the hell are you, seriously?!" Sakura yelled. Haruka just gave a passive look and got ahold of her snack and swallowed it. Naruto was sad.

"... might as well tell you if you're that interested. I'm Haruka. I found little panda girl at the Snow Village. Her alibi was... I think it was Arisawa Yumiko." Whoaa.

"Arisawa...?"

"Yumiko..?"

"It all points to the reason why she left in the first place, she felt unappreciated, so she went away attempting to start with a clean slate." All eyes dimmed and were disappointed in themselves. Hinata's eyes lingered to Tenten and Neji... they both looked like they're were having fun. Tenten being cheerful and tomboyish as ever while Neji was always stoic and followed her... but she knew deep inside him he cares and possibly loves Tenten more than anyone else could.

"I hope Neji has realized his feelings for her or she'll slip away..." she whispered closing her eyes praying to the guy upstairs in the brisk night sky. Her little prayer should also be for herself. The heiress glanced at the knuckleheaded idiot and looked away quickly, her heart pounding and yearning for him. Sakura and Haruka noticed this and felt sorry for her. The girl in black walked up to her and patted her head, giving her a grin.

"You need to tell him soon or else he'll fade away from your fingertips." Hinata's eyes widened and did her usual shy gesture.

"H-how can I do that..?"

"Hmm... just straight out tell him and maybe you'll realize if your love for him is unrequited or not. I suppose at the end of the festival during the festival would work perfectly." a slight wink and nudge made her fall over instantly... yells from Sakura... complaining Haruka... idiotic '' Naruto...

**-NejiTen?! :O-**

Lots of giggling. Couples going around and collecting and trading good luck charms. Little kids bouncing around from one stand to another with little goldfish in water in a plastic baggy. Tenten had one... and she was officially a little 7 year old along with the rest of the kids. She made little puffy faces and giggled, gently poking the water filled bag. Neji sighed occasionally at her puerile childness but inside was another story. Inside he smiled at her so tenderly and warm. He had finally admitted it... he was in love with her. But how could she tell her?

"Neji kun, there's a ferris wheel! Can we ride it before the fireworks show come on?" Chibi Tenten asked with sparkles in her eyes. Squeee... kawaiii!!

"Sure." They entered in a small yet quaint booth as the manager of the ride closed the gate. Just seconds later the ride had begun and up they made their way to the beautiful starry night sky. Looking out from the window, they felt like they were at the top of the world. Stands that seemed so big became like ants. The people were like little dots scurrying around. Then at the sky... the best view of all. The ride stopped suddenly for another booth to change people. During that time, Tenten looked up at the surrounding sight. She felt like floating up in the air not having a care in the world... this must be what Nara Shikamaru feels like everytime he goes cloud watching, envying wherever they go.. Tenten had a similar feeling, just living in the air floating around...

"... Ten. Tenten!"

"AH! W-what?!" Total Shikamaru moment there. She opened her eyes and saw Neji in front of her, touching the side of her face ever so gently. Blushing, she locked eyes with her long time teammate... the ride had begun during all this.

"You blanked out there for a second." He remarked withdrawing his hand.

"I... realize that..." One revelation... then the second... the third was when the two got off, Tenten red and Neji fighting the coloring of the face. Just when they got off, the fireworks began. Tenten's face lit up like a little kid once more. Without thinking she smiled and grabbed Neji's hand and ran to get a closer look at them. Going up in the sky, shining, scattering and disappearing into thin air... The one moment when they're shining they're the most beautiful. Neji stared at the show intently as if he were thinking deeply about something.. and realized their surroundings. They were all alone... he glanced over to the weapons mistress, who just had a happy face plastered. He smiled at her... his smiles were now specially reserved for her and her only. He wonders how long he loved her without realizing it, how long this has lasted. Probably for years...

"... kun. Neji kun!" ... blank out. Tenten called his name once more... and then poked his nose. Ruffle ruffle, scrunch scrunch. Welcome back to Planet Earth!

"... Huh?" Giggles.

"Wow, you blanked out. That's a first. Are you alright?" Blushh. From embarrassment. Even more giggles come. "Well... the fireworks are pretty, ne?" He hesistated before answering her.

"Yes. But there's something more prettier... and that's you." Wide eyes. Tenten turned to Neji, who just looked at the ongoing show, then at her.

They were close, feeling heat radiate from their skin. Before Tenten could take this all in, Neji held her close to him tightly, not wanting to ever let her go.

"... Tenten, I love you."

Those words. I love you. Those three meaningful words haunted her mind. Coming from Neji... saying that he loved her... was this all a dream?

"Y-you... don't mean that... d-do you?"

"Does it look like I'm lying to you?" Truthfully he would never lie to her which forced her to absorb this all in... this was reality. She shook her head side to side for a no.. and rested her head in his embrace. Neji held her tight yet gentle, inhaling her sweet scent and slowly rocking the form in his arms back and forth...

This angelic moment is one they both never wanted to end.


	13. Under the Starry Sky

**A Meaning In Life**

**By Chibi Natsumi**

**Chapter 13: Under the Starry Sky**

The day after the festival, Tenten couldn't sleep right. The angelic moment ended just when the fireworks show had ended. Sakura and the others gushed and cooed at the two of them. Tenten chased after them with a murderous intent and Neji did a nice right hook to Naruto, Hyuuga Style. They left home immediately after the little brawl, Neji giving her one good night hug and whispered in her ear the words she had to think about eventually.

_'About tonight... you don't have to answer me quickly. Just know I'll always love you.'_

The words 'I love you' are supposed to make you feel loved and want to love the person back. She was never sure of her feelings for Neji if she cared for him as a teammate or more than that. But his feelings for her were now verified... last night could prove it.

Tenten sat up in her bed eyes half lidded. Her long tresses down lacing her back were very wavy thanks to Ino's work. Ino always uses 24 hour holding of hairspray, and it was water resistant. If she had put her hair up in her trademark buns, it would look quite odd even if she took a shower. She hated having her hair down. Turning her head she glanced at the alarm clock that read 10:14 am.

A usual quiet morning happened. Thanks to her wavy locks, she put it in a ponytail with chopsticks. The hairstyle and usual attire did not match at all. So she wore a blue chinese shirt and black pants (( the outfit she wore after exams, before shippuden )). Most likely people wouldn't recognize her because she looked so different. And boys trying to get at her... oh great, this must be what Neji deals with everyday except for Tenten's case it was fanboys. That just made her feel sorry for him even more. After eating breakfast she grabbed her abnormally large scroll and off she went. Almost instantly after she shut the door she felt something pull at her leg... Tenten looked down and saw a small doggy. It was Akamaru, Inuzuka Kiba's dog... and Kiba wasn't too far away from his best friend.

"Akamaru, what are-... whoaa." Wolf. Whistle. First straw withers.

"Well what's your name, miss? I'm very sorry if Akamaru bothered you." _'He's like Kankuro in a way...'' _Second straw burns.

"I know we just met, but could I take you out for some lunch?" ... And now the final straw gets murdered mercilessly.

"K-kiba... it's me. Tenten." Blink blink._ 'Tenten? What? WTF?! TENTEN?! THAT ONE GIRL IN THE SAME CELL AS LEE AND NEJI?! HOLY CRAP!!'_

"T-T-Tenten?! You look so different!! ... Ohhh. Did Neji finally ask you out?" For the billionth time, a red face. Then a left hook to dog boy's jaw.

"N-NANI?! NO HE DIDN'T!!" Kiba chuckled and patted her head like a little kid and picked Akamaru up on his head.

"Well you're turning red. And what was that little hug at the festival, huh?"

"H-how... YOU SAW THAT?!"

"No duhh." he scoffed. "I got bored after seeing Nara and Yamanaka sucking face. And Hinata and Naruto not making a move on each other. But that one dark girl looked hot..." Dark girl? Oh. Haruka? You senseless dog. Ino and Shikamaru kissed? Naruto and Hinata? You even more senseless dog if that even made sense. Tenten groaned slapping her forehead.

"You have too much free time." Kiba laughed once more.

"Maybe I do. Ahh well. I'll see you later Tenten." Wink wink. Shudders attacking the fragile spine. Poof. The dogs have disappeared.

"Hopefully not for another two years, damn perverted dog..." she mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that!" SLAP! O___O _'W-w-wha...?!'_

A hand slapping her ass... the authoress shall go to Kiba's funeral. But Kiba laughed hysterically and went bye bye. So the next time Tenten sees Kiba, Tenten will go stabbity stab stab Kiba and he go bye bye foreverrr. Oh joy.

**... holy crap.  
**

**... What if crap was holy? I wonder what would happen... Random thought, end.**

After being sexually harassed by dog boy, Tenten went to the Hyuuga Manor to talk to Neji about this whole situation... and the same maid from the other day came to answer.

"Good morning Tenten san! If you're looking for Neji sama or Hinata sama, you just missed them. They're on an A rank mission and left a few minutes ago... and I think they said they'd be gone for at least a day or two." _'THAT DAMN DOG MADE ME MISS HIM!!' _

"O-oh... thank you." Tenten left before she could do any damage. But she just needed to and punched the first thing she saw when opening her eyes. And who was that...?

"TENTENNNN!! MY YOUTHFUL-" BOOM! YAY! LEE GO BYE BYEEE!! Tenten opened her eyes and saw a little green thing in the sky... it's a green bird! A plane! The green version of Kankuro! NOPE! It's Rock Lee, crying and yelling 'WHYYY TENTENNN WHYYYYY?!' She couldn't help but giggle at that sight but felt sorry for him.

"Well, well. Who are you today, Miss Yumiko?"

"W-what are you doing here?!" she yelled, flushed. Looking up she saw that damn Uchiha behind her giving a small smirk.

"I got bored. Don't wanna deal with Sakura or Naruto right now." He replied softly, gently tugging at one of her wavy locks. He suddenly flashed behind her and whispered in her ear, "Nice transformation Miss Tenten." His warm breath tickling her neck... she giggled and then abruptedly stopped. She turned around only to see an amused Sasuke poking her nose before she could explode. She blinked and wrinkled her nose. It looked so cute, like a chibi!! He snickered lightly and Tenten slapped him upside the head. Looks like Sasuke isn't the only one that has a mean bitchslap, or pimpslap, as one of the earlier reviewers mentioned but the authoress forgot their name.

"PERVERT!!" When she was about to stomp away, he grabbed her hand and turned her around.

"I wasn't done."

"... don't insult me even more..."

"I'm not. I just wanted to know if you already had lunch." Blink blink.

"No, why?"

"I'll take you out. My treat." ... Was she in hell? No, really, was our little Tenten in hell? First Neji, now Sasuke? Who was next, Naruto?! Oh God, Tenten and the chibi hope not. Well it was just lunch not a romantic gushy dinner date or anything. He didn't seem like the romantic date either. "It's not a date." he reassured her. She smiled.

"Good. Then I'll see you at Ichiraku tonight."

"... Or maybe you're the one trying to make this a date?"

"HELL NO! Why would a date take place at a ramen shop anyway?"

"Dunno, that's why I'm asking."

"What the... oh never mind. If not Ichiraku then where?"

"You'll find out soon my Yumiko." Before she could ask where he already poofed off on his own, making her mumble swears at Chicken Butt Head.

"What the hell did he mean by 'my Yumiko'?!" _'You damn bastard.'_

**- 7:30 pm -**

Tenten had already came home from training and took a nice shower taming her hair straight after many boys coming up to her asking her out and using cheesy pick up lines. She wonders how many kunai knives she wasted on those creepy ass sons of bitches... it made her cringe just thinking about it. She went into the living room and threw a kunai at her unexpected visitor.

"Why are you here?! How do you know where I live?!" The guest caught the kunai between his fingers then twirling it around smirking.

"It's called being a ninja, Tenten. You're finally using your true identity I see."

"Shut up!! My hair was screwed up from Ino's scary ass hairspray!!"

"Yeah. Sureee. Can we go now?" Tenten sighed and nodded, letting Sasuke take lead. But little did they know they were being spied on... in the bushes cleverly hiding their chakra was a familiar pinkette and pale eyed kunoichi at the festival...

"S-sakura chan, having we done enough snooping already...?"

"No. I thought Tenten was in love Neji, but now she's out on a date with Sasuke. Is she two timing one of them? Is she planning to choose Neji over Sasuke or Sasuke over Neji? She had better pick Neji because even though I'm out of my fangirl stage I still love Sasuke no matter what. I'm not going to let this happen. I'm not going to let Tenten steal him away from me, Hinata. You'd do the same thing if someone took Naruto from you if you had the courage to, am I right?" Hinata could understand what she meant but it was still wrong. She wanted to give them privacy but was afraid Sakura would be so deadset on this she'd take things the wrong way.

Haruka was watching from a nearby stand with some takoyaki stuffed in her face, green eyes locked on the two as they walked right past her. Her back was turned to them as they passed. Sasuke eyed her at first but left it alone fighting his inner self. _'Well this is getting interesting...'_ She thought as she finished her brief meal and left the stand. The rest of Kurenai's cell, Aburame Shino and perverted dog boy crossed pathes with Haruka. She gave them a slight nod and went on her way to follow the two. Kiba watched her every move and truly became a dog. We all know he'd probably try to hump her leg, then Haruka would make Kiba go BOOM making the third person in this fic to flyyyyy in the skyyyy. They're birds. XD

"S-she's the girl from the festival... so hot..." Drool alert. Akamaru woofed and covered his eyes.

"She dresses like a yanki..." Shino mumbled.

"So? She's hot."

"You think every girl is hot and turn into a complete idiot like that idiot Uzumaki."

"DON'T YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT RAMEN LOVING IDIOT!!" Shino scoffed.

"Maybe you're his twin brother from another mother." Staring contestttt. "Not to mention that one time with you and Kurenai sensei-"

"THAT WAS A COMPLETE ACCIDENT!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOUCH SENSEI'S BOOBIES!!"

.... wat. canyourepeatthat.

Everyone suddenly stopped all conversations and stared at dog boy. Akamaru whined and hid in his hoodie, leaving Kiba to deal with the music all alone. The girls were like 'you perverted sonuva...' and the boys? Ehhh... 'nice one man.' 'quite bold there.' 'his sex life must suck bad.' and more insults to him. Maybe this is what Tenten meant by regretting to slap her ass...? Yeah, this was over the top. Reputation murdered by Shino? He might as well put a paper bag over his face. His narrowed fearful eyes lingered to Shino... but he wasn't anywhere in sight. As the crowd gathered to close in on him, his last thoughts were... EXTERMINATION, BITCH.

Our little Aburame was actually hiding the ninja way using an invisibility jutsu. He was secretly smiling under those weird dark glasses and white attire... _'That's what you get for using bug spray on me. Revenge is a bitch, isn't it?'_

**Kiba died in a way. He'll die again in a later chapter. Anyhoo, let's see what SasuTen is doing...**

"Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me." She nodded and closed her eyes. Rustling and bustling could be heard as her thoughts were getting excited. Not in a perverted way of course. "You can open them..." Her dark brown orbs were revealed and shone in the moonlight. She was at a loss for words... was this a date?!

"S-sasuke..." she whispered. It was nothing fancy, but simple and beautiful. He took her to the highest point other than the Hokage Monuments, lightly decorated with rose petals. You could see the whole village and a nice view of the night sky. Sasuke walked up to her with his eyes closed. Taking a silent breather he grasped her hand and let it go leaving a pretty lily in her hand. "... This is a date, right?" she mumbled, her face like a cherry. Sasuke turned away from her, silently nodding. "So you like me then?"

"N-NO!" He turned to her, denying her with a pink face. Tenten smiled poking his nose hiding all her doubtful thoughts racing in her mind. _'I've never seen this side to him before... it's cute.'_

They continued their secret date under the stars. Nothing so gushy romantic-like, just sweet and simple, the way both of them liked. Tenten tried to have a good time but her heart couldn't deal with it... because of Neji. After his confession last night she didn't know how to respond. First she thinks Neji's a jerk, then gets used to him and gradually becomes his friend, and those feelings of friendship soon blossomed into something more that could either turn into something good or something hurtful. Oh how time with life can be such a bitch, right? Well how about her heart? It's so unsure... she always thought of Neji as a friend and Sasuke as a comrade, nothing more. But now, it's different. Neji loves her. And now Sasuke might do the same thing as... yesterday...

"So is it fitting?" Sasuke asked, gazing at the night sky along with her. It took her a while to reply, sorting out her thoughts and thinking up a random answer.

"Y-yeah, thank you..."

"Hn. How was the festival?"

"Fine... did you go?"

"No. I have no interest of going to those things, especially in a yukata with those annoying fangirls. " Ahh fangirls. Something they could both relate to.

"Well it was ok."

"I saw that damn girl there... Sanada. I swear, that black outfit and those bandages make her look like a stripper." A vein popped in his head just thinking about that girl who kept calling her Uchiha Chicken Butt Head. _'I don't look like a chicken you imbecile.' _He thought, now having a sudden urge to go find and fight her for the hell of it. His thoughts were interrupting by that same laugh... Tenten? His dark onyx eyes took a glance at her, who was laughing at him. _'What's so funny?' _Tenten wiped a tear from her eye and calmed down, smiling at him.

"Well surprisely she went to the festival in a kimono and everything. I went with Neji after that." Well that just made his mood even worse. He didn't take her all the way just to talk about Hyuuga, that's for sure. He turned to look at her but... she was scanning the area carefully like she was on lookout.

"... Tenten?"

"It's just that at times like this Haruka Chan tends to eavesdrop..." Tenten shut her lip about those last moments because she figured as well.

"Well maybe she's taking a break tonight."

"Maybe, but I'm being careful." Sasuke sighed and gently grabbed her shoulder to turn and look at him. Tenten's face heated up being so close to his face... Sasuke slowly pulled away and released his hold, going back to the dark blanketed horizon.

Another peaceful night sky, same as last night. Looking down at Konoha, the people were verrrrry little chibi people running around in the streets. They could see everything; houses, stands, remains of the festival, Naruto being chased by Sakura and yelling sorry a gazillion times. Yep, everything's the same.

"So why'd you take me out here tonight?" Tenten asked watching Naruto getting womanhandled, screaming in all his 'ninja glory'. No answer came to her for a while. Tenten eyes wandered to Sasuke who was just staring at her intently.

"I think you have an idea, you're not that dumb hopefully." Tenten huffed.

"So I guess you do like me?"

"No."

"Then why?"

"... Oh forget it." Tenten giggled and had a small light bulb gleaming in her head. Even though she was unsure of her feelings about Sasuke, bittersweet things will come from his response was yes or no. She turned to him attempting to ask him one more time, but was silenced immediately. Her eyes opened to Sasuke's face infront of her. She felt his lips on hers, meshing perfectly. _'No... n-no!! This is...' _Her mind was panicking and wanted to pull away and slap him, but her lips ignored her commands. Sasuke pulled away gradually and embraced her lovingly.

"I don't know how or when or why... but I seem to care for you more than anyone else." _'N-no... please no...'_ "Tenten... I love you." Silence. Thoughts of terror flooded her mind. She shoved Sasuke aside so suddenly and ran off on her own. The Uchiha didn't look surprised, after all he saw what happened at the festival between Neji and Tenten... he cursed himself and stood up, walking off in the other direction his heart yearning for her so much. He wanted to chase after her so much...

**OwO**

Well it seems like Tenten was right. Haruka wasn't behind them just meters away, instead she was on the Hokage Monuments on Tsunade's stoned head kicking the forehead with her heel listening all alone.

"I'm becoming predictable to them... dammit. And why the hell did she run away, it was just getting good!!" She huffed. Haruka took one big leap upward above the carved cliff and landed on her feet, holding her neck. "I'm getting rusty... and I do not look like a stripper!" she complained to herself, looking down at her clothing.

"So it was true..." a small voice perked up filled with despair. Haruka turned around and saw a familiar sight. Sakura and Hinata spying on Sasuke and Tenten as they made their way to their destination. _'She just won't give up, huh... and how the hell did she get here so fast?'_ the dark girl pondered to herself. She just saw the jinchuuriki getting his ass kicked by her a second ago. But should she step in or leave the two to themselves? _'Intriguing... but I'm tired.' _She yawned softly and poofed away leaving those two alone, feeling sorry for Hinata. Hinata heard a noise and looked back being alarmed, but calmed when she didn't see anything. _'I'm just hallucinating.'_ she told herself.

Haruka had jumped down from the monuments and landed on the ground smoothly and silently. For some reason an uneasy feeling crept over her as the night became somewhat darker. She raised her fist and out come three scalpels between her fingers. The handles glowed bright red and the blades glimmering in the moonlight. Looking up she made a little prayer and closed her eyes, unwounded her fist, the knives retreating.

_'It'll happen soon enough...' _

**-Natsumi Mizuki**


	14. Vengeance

**A Meaning in Life**

**Chapter 14: Vengeance**

The next morning, Tenten couldn't sleep right. The confessions of both Sasuke's and Neji's kept replaying in her head like mental torture. It was hell. After she ran away from him, she just slammed the door shut, hastily locking it and immediately went face first on her bed, tears beginning to shed freely. Silencing her screams and sobs in her pillow, she poked her eyes out at the night sky. Still peaceful and starry as ever... and gradually she fell asleep next morning. Opening her eyes, she sat up, breathing all shaky. She looked like a mess... her lip twinged slightly as she made her way to the bathroom.

Entering the kitchen, her eyes fell upon a familiar structure making breakfast in her own kitchen.

"Haruka... why the hell do you always show up in the wrong times..." she groaned, becoming used to her appearence popping out of nowhere. She made no reply, just breaking eggs and frying them. Setting the burner to medium, she went to the fridge and pulled out a huge bottle of sake. Tenten's eyes widened. "Where the hell did that come from?! I don't drink!" A scoff came from her.

"I'm a drifter. I have no home. So I break in your house, steal your shit, and hightail to another country." she joked, sticking her tongue out. "Kidding. But the no home part is true. Anyway... you hungry, panda buns?"

"Shush." she cringed, waiting on her to finish cooking the meal. As the hot plate was delivered to her, she dug in merrily, the other chuckling softly.

"Looks like you're a hungry person."

"Well a lot of stuff happened."

"I know. I spied again." Choke. Water. Drink. Gasp. Glare of death. The usual. "Don't bother asking me why, I think you've caught on by now. Anyway... now the worst has happened. Two guys like you. You like them both." she stated, wiping the counters with a damp cloth. Tenten's eyes became hollow and she didn't feel like eating anymore. Haruka sighed, turning to the depressed one and lifting her chin up forcing Tenten to face her. "Look. If you keep up this helpless shit, I will beat your ass to death to put you out of your misery. So pick up your pieces, and make a decision or die." she glared, her jaded eyes becoming hot and turning into a bluish green. Tenten looked scared to her wit's end. Her eyes calmed and went back to it's normal green color, sighing lightly.

"Look... the reason why I'm being hard on you and always spying on you because I'm worried. I know it sounds weird, but trust me. Today, you're gonna have to face a lot of crap that'll be difficult for you to bear. And if you run away from that, you'll let everyone down. I don't want that. So be on guard, got it?" She nodded nervously. Haruka released her chin and opened the window, crawling out. Once her boots stomped on ground, she turned to Tenten one last time.

"... this is probably the last time we'll ever see each other." What? Last time? Tenten tried to speak, but she just cut her off. "Don't say anything. Just be on guard... and I wish you the best." Haruka's lips curved into a sincere smile, then a cheek-to-cheek grin holding up the peace sign. "Later."

"Wait!" Tenten yelled, standing up and opening the door, running outside without shoes on the hard gravel. She was already gone. Tears started welling up again... _'why now? Why now out of all times?!' _she collapsed, letting tears flow freely once more. Haruka was only at the corner of her house, hiding her presence carefully. She peeked at the crying lump, frowning. _'She's such a crybaby...'_

**-Meanwhile.-**

Knock knock. Who's there?

"S-sakura san?" a timid voice spoke up.

"I'm gonna teach Tenten a lesson." the pinkette steamed.

"What? You're not gonna confront her, are you?"

"Of course I am, she's stealing MY man."

"Tenten and 'your man'?" Both ladies shut up immediately.

"N-neji nii san..." turning to her cousin, he had a stern look on his face with suspicion.

"What the hell do you mean by Tenten and your man?"

"... Last night at the festival, Tenten went with Sasuke and he said he loved her." she spat, Hinata gasping. Neji just stood there, taking this all in knowing that she wasn't lying about this. But his eyes seemed to glow with hatred and jealousy. Quietly steaming, he spun around and walked away from the two girls, a murky dark aura haunting him. Sakura knew he'd confront her or Sasuke about this whole thing, but one thing is for sure; Tenten wouldn't get away with this. Her eyes dimmed with a fiery rage, Hinata kept her peace reading her emerald eyes. "... I'm going now. Sorry to trouble you." Hinata didn't say anything, and the pinkette had left her to deal with a certain person. As the Hyuuga Heiress watched her friend leave for revenge, her heart dropped a little. _'Why do I have this feeling that everything's going to change from now on...?' _

**- scenerio one -**

CRACK! PUNCH! KICK! SLAM! FART!

"... WHAT THE -bleep- ARE YOU -bleep-'IN DOING?!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Language, temeee!" PUNCH! "JERRRRRK!"

"That's what you get." the other scoffed, secretly enjoying the baka's pain. Leaning up againest a tree he exhaled lightly, looking up at the warm sun. He opened one onyx eye and saw the blondie out playing in a river, only wearing shorts and swimming around. Ugh, hope no one else bathes or drinks in it. Deciding to take his leave, he turned around and saw that familiar face. "... Hyuuga. What are you doing here?" No answer. Just a glare a little stronger and serious than usual. An eyebrow rose up, wondering what could make him pissed off suddenly. "If you're not gonna say anything then you're wasting my time." By the time he took his first step, Neji was already behind him, preparing to strike him with a gentle fist. Sensing his chakra and the fist, he grabbed his striking wrist just centimeters away from his chest. His free arm made a quick swing, but Neji just blocked with his other free arm. Byakugan and Sharingan activated. "What the hell." The darker man complained. "What's wrong with you?" Yet still no answering from the steaming man. Sasuke lips curved into a smirk, knowing what this would lead to; a fight. Finally, now he would have someone that might be interesting to fight with. "Fine, have it your way..."

**- scenerio two; during the fight -**

"Tch. This village's security realllly sucks." Haruka gloated, sneaking past the ninja guards with ease. She had even threw a rock at one of them, just for amusement. Having a mischievous childish smile on she went into the thick brush of green leaves, her smile slowly fading into a straight face. She replayed her final moments with Tenten, feeling bad that she had abandoned her like she was trash. _'I'm growing soft... at first I thought she was just a useless girl trying to escape her life. Now I'm starting to be around her often, and actually enjoy it. What the hell is wrong with me?!' _she mentally yelled at herself, rubbing her temples and stopping on a stable branch. A few moments passed of bird chirping... and then it all ceased. No sound was heard. An eerie silence crept at her spine along with uneasiness. Her eyes hardened, balling her hands. _'... now.' _ She leapt off the branch and landed elegantly on the ground, outstretching her arms and spinning around quickly like a top, sharp red scalpels emitting and releasing everywhere within a half mile radius. Like a glowing red hurricane engulfing a patch of green, with Haruka as the 'eye'. Seconds later she stopped spinning, scanning the area quickly. Almost immediately she felt a chakra prescence nearby, and went straight to it, her fist armed with three scalpels inbetween her fingers. The presence had disappeared for a second, then appeared next to her right and took a slash on her side. Feeling the metal kunai slicing through her flesh, as a reflex her eyes turned oceanic blue and irises into dangerous slits, her nails sharpened slightly. She jumped back, having a good look at her enemy, who was already injured on his left shoulder. "... you..."

**- final scenerio, during the two fights -**

Huffing lightly, the girl collapsed on her knees, holding her chest tightly. It felt like her heart was going to stop any second now. This was strange, she had never been like this before especially during training. Tenten was training by herself, just doing some simple target practice and dummy hits. Her perfected hits were a little off and the dummies were torn apart in a grotesque way as if they were human beings that were murdered, minus the gore and blood. She's being a little too hard on herself, and it was affecting her skills. Her free hand slammed the ground, digging into the dirt. Her heart was pounded againest her bones. She wanted to cry so badly but the tears weren't coming. Her mind turned blank, completely filled with nothing, before letting out a helpless scream. Silence filled the air after... and now, she felt a rising pain in her back. It started to hurt more and more... and felt something warm down her back. Her eyes opened, and felt nothing but pain. She could feel sharp metal in her. Her eyes widened in horror coming to realization... she was stabbed. Her knees gave out and she collapsed on her stomach, the blood now pouring and staining her shirt. She turned her head to try and take a look at the person's face before she passed out. The pain had made her eyes blurry... and she could feel more kunai stabbing her back without any mercy. All Tenten could see was a head... with pink hair. The only person who has pink hair... was Sakura. Sakura stabbed her? _'... she's killing me...' _ At this point, with more puncture wounds every second she now couldn't scream. She couldn't yell. She couldn't cry. She had lost hope. She was probably dying. And she might've wanted this to happen. She closed her eyes sucking in her final breath while conscious. And breathing out, her eyes were shut with a cold tear.

The other stood up, eyes becoming wide and psychotic. Her face was straight and seemed hollow. Her gloves were stained. A hand touched the lifeless body. It was hot. Burning. A tear stroked her face, and fled the scene.

**- scenerio two; -**

It had only been a few minutes after the encounter, and already blood was being graciously shed all over the area. It reeked with the stench of blood. Haruka's dominant right arm was now limp and covered in the red liquid dripping at the fingertips. Her left cheek was scratched, clothes slightly torn. Her eyes were strained, but still kept that dangerous glare to her enemy with those blue snake eyes. It looked like it was deadset on killing the person before her. And her opponent... was a person someone from the past who warned her about keeping a low profile. The other person had his dark cape shed, with a huge slash down his chest just inches from splitting in half. Their eyes were a bold red with a spinning circle for the iris. Bloody red and oceanic blue eyes staring at each other, their bodies making no movement and both figures getting wounded by the second, their chests rising up and down for large gasps of breath.

_'I need to end this... now...' _

_'Some challenge this is... she's mimicing my movements...'_

"You piss me off..." the girl hissed, lowering to one knee while the other clearly struggled on his two feet.

"I could say the same thing." The two closed their eyes then opened and attacked each other with amazing force. Chakra waves were unstable. Haruka jumped back with her right hand behind her back bending it into a claw-like shape, her eyes still locked on her target. Gradually a ghost-like snake started to slither around her right arm, her eyes narrowing. The other's eyes started to glare, the wheels spinning faster and faster. This was the final strike for both of them. Taking one last calm breath... it was done.

"... U... chiha..."

**- scenerio one -**

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!" A loud voice yelled over the two exchanging chakra-filled blows. They merely ignored him and began again, the one watching whole thing puffed up his cheek and kicked them both. In the ass.

... bad idea. Very. Bad. Idea.

That stopped the fight. Glaring at the idiot who kicked their 'derriere'. Kicker slowly creeps away. Kickees chase him throughout Konoha.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I TRIED TO HELP YOU TWOOOO!!" No answer came from the kickees. "TEMEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!!" The authoress giggles and apologizes that this was very short. But she's lazy and is staring at pictures right now and smiling like an idiot.

**- During this whole thing -**

"Kiba... stop glaring at Shino." Kurenai stared, wondering why Kiba was in a dog position like he was about to pounce on the bug man. Shino just sat there on the ground, ignoring his prescence knowing he wanted revenge for that whole Kurenai Sensei's boobies thing. But under those shady circular glasses and jacket he was smiling like a little kid.

"Hmph." Kiba scoffed. Akamaru just wagged his tail completely oblivious on what's going on.

"Have the two of you seen Hinata? She's usually never late." Kurenai's eyes wandered around the area in hopes of finding her.

"Come to think of it, I saw her on the way here, and I think she took a detour..." Dog boy sniffed the air to see if she was nearby. He picked up Hinata's scent... and with it the stench of bitter blood. Akamaru immediately barked, growling. He must've sensed the blood too. "I think Hinata's hurt." That got their attention.

"Well where is it?!" Kiba started to sprint forward with Kurenai and Shino following him, the bloody smell getting stronger and stronger until they saw a head of dark blue hair. "HINATA!" The girl turned around, in tears.

"P-p-please... help... p-please..." Their eyes saw the bloodied person... and it was Tenten. Kurenai's eyes widened.

"Tenten?! From Gai's team?!" Instantly Kiba went to Hinata's side, looking at the girl's condition. He hesistantly put his fingers on her neck, checking for any signs of life.

"... There's.. no pulse..."


	15. Holy Shit

... I am so sorry I've been gone.

It's been what, 2 years since I've updated.

Now that I look back at this story, I'm kind of... embarassed. lulz.

I keep promising that I would continue this story, AND I WILL.

I just... lost interest in Naruto 2 years ago, so yeah.

But I'm trying to gain interest in it. Yeah.

UPDATES. WILL. BE. SOON. Oh my god, and I WILL revise this. ___'

- Natsumi.


End file.
